O Naruto, Where Art Thou?
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: We've all seen them. Fics putting the Naruto characters into different time periods, usually the modern day. Most of them are nothing more than yaoi wankfests or ripoffs of other anime based on life in high school. This one's a little different...
1. Naruto’s Journal April 7th, 1932

_O Naruto, Where Art Thou?_

_A _Naruto_ fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon_

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Misaki Kishimoto. I am not writing this for profit.

* * *

_Naruto's Journal_

_April 7__th__, 1932_

Mr. Umino had us start working on diaries when we were in school, mainly to teach us how to file reports and such. He also said that, given the way the world changes, it's good to have records of how you were feeling at the time. Being a soldier, a ninja more exactly, is going to put me into the middle of a lot of big events in the coming decades, according to him. I like that-I mean, I want to leave my mark on history. I want to become the Hokage. But I also want to know how I got there, and given my memory ain't always perfect, this is a good way to make sure everything I want to remembered is remembered.

Anyway, I ain't too sure what to actually write here. I already wrote what I wanna be, wrote a bit 'bout my team... Maybe a little more about Konoha and how it came to be? I guess. I ain't too big on history, 'cepting a few particular subjects. Sakura's always on my case to read up and study-Says it's good if I ever want to become an officer. Which I do, though I can tell she doesn't think I can make Hokage. She's a cynical one. Have to admit I kind of like her spunk though... As long as it's not directed at me.

Right, right... Konoha was founded in 1870 following the Great Fire Republic Civil War. It was split between the West, which was less industrially developed and more rugged, and the East, big city people. The East wanted to extend more and more controls over the West, standardize everythin', make everyone "enlightened" (whatever the hell that means-Bring in electricity I guess) but the way they did it apparently infringed on the rights guaranteed in the Fire Republic Constitution, set down in 1789 with the founding of the Republic. So there was a war. The East won, thanks to a number of ninja families which had stayed out of the war for the first few years signing on with the Federal forces if they'd guarantee them a kind of independence in the form of their own exclusive "Self-Governing Zone" in exchange for serving as soldiers for the Republic.

Some members of the Republic government after the war tried to heal the wounds, so to speak, and allowed ninja families that had signed on with the Independents to also become part of Konoha. As a result, the base/town is smack dab in the middle of the West and East, with total access to every major railway and road in the Republic. The Regular Army also has a few bases around us, making this area one of the most heavily armed and fortified places on the continent.

There, history lesson over. Whoever's reading this in the future, that's all I'm going to say on the subject. You want more in-depth history, go see Sakura's diary. I've seen that damn thing, it's already a damn novel series.

Anyway, on me. I want to be Hokage. I'm gonna be Hokage, and I fully expect to be re-reading this in the future when I'm Hokage. There, entry over.

...

Sakura's pestering me to write more. Nag nag nag... Remember that spunk I mentioned? Yeah, ain't so appealing right now.

Let's see. I guess I can talk a spell about being a ninja. See, this year's graduates numbered twenty-seven cadets. About nine get to be taught by Jounin instructors, primarily for training as potential black ops agents. The others can train independently and wait for new slots in training teams to open up next year, or go onto more specific "Trade Schools". They make up the majority of our ninja forces. Couriers, nurses, guards, policemen, mechanics, other stuff like that.

That's not me though. I wanna go in and bust up the bad guys. I wanna command troops in battle. I wanna kick ass, and for that, you train under a Jounin until he or she feels you qualify for the Chuunin Exam (Journey Man Ninja). Basically, they're the middle-managers, squad level commanders, that sort of thing. They lead small groups of ninja in combat for C to B rank missions and act as trainers and such. There are degrees of Chuunin you can achieve, from Third Class (Bottom of the ladder) to First Class. Mr. Umino is a Chuunin First Class, but ain't keen on being known by his rank. Some say he saw too much. I dunno, I can't see him in battle. He's too nice... Well, most of the time.

After Chuunins are Special Jounin, who are usually issued warrants from the Hokage for a specific role. They ain't full Jounin, lack the experience or the command skills, but they're powerful enough to fight a Jounin and possibly win. An example would be Anko Mitarashi. Now, hers is a story all her own (which is too traumatizing for me to relate just yet... Maybe after I've drunk my weight in moonshine), but suffice it to say she's Konoha's resident Snake Specialist. Need to summon snakes for any reason, you talk to her. Need creative ways to kill or manipulate somebody with poisons, you talk to her. Need to traumatize a bunch of green cadets?

You get the picture.

Jounin is, naturally, after this. They're equivalent to Colonels in the regular army and have Three Classes as well. First Class are pretty much the scariest motherfuckers you could ever expect to meet in peacetime combat, whether it be in offensive skills, spells, illusions, or just plain experience. Hell, Ebisu, our resident pervert-in-denial, is a Jounin who got there with brains, experience, and the unrelenting determination granted by the pole up his ass. Kakashi's a Jounin First Class as well, though I have no idea why. The guy's not a commander, he's a lazy asshole! And it can't be on seniority alone, he's only 30! I don't get it at all.

Finally, you get to Sannin. Now, there's a difference between THE Sannin, and regular Sannin. The latter is a rank: Sannin is the equivalent in the regular army of General-They are the badass of the badass, chosen in times of war to lead armies of ninja. Now, that may sound counter-productive, but they basically act to organize how large groups of covert operations will be conducted all at once, usually in support of regular units. The Hokage is the title of the Sannin of the Special Forces, the supreme commander.

Now, THE Sannin are three legendary ninjas, who are who most people are talking about if you ask about them. There's always a THE before it. The Toad Sannin Jiraiya, the Slug Sannin Tsunade, and the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. All scary, all awesome... And all in self-imposed exile 'cept for Orochimaru, who is a crazy, evil son of a bitch who kidnapped 'n experimented on lotsa ninja. Why? He was fucking crazy, what else do you need once you get a look at a picture of him?

So yeah, I make my way up the ranks and become the Hokage. Perfect plan. Works great. Can I stop writing now?

... She thinks I ain't too funny. Fine. I'll talk more… What else? Oh yeah.

There are few men like The Hokage in Konoha. He is strong, fair, and kind, as well as a total pervert. Now, calling him on that was downright rude, at least so far as Mr. Umino said, but people spent more than enough time deceiving others that honesty was in short supply. Honesty lit up the world. At least so said Sister Ayame. Though she admitted that honesty needed to be shielded with lies so often.

Hence, the world of ninja. Of which the Hokage was the Professor. Knew more spells and ways to kill a man than words in a dictionary. His leadership had brought a whole new level of prosperity and peace to the Elemental Nations. The fact he had the lowest kill score of any Hokage was inconsequential-He knew how to fight in order to make nobody else want to fight. "Shock and awe", he said.

He was the kind of man I wanted to be when I grew up. Moving on from a Cadet Ninja to a Genin. Supposedly it was from an old language meanin' "Young Ninja", but most of us took it to be short for General Issue Ninja. You have a problem, you buy a few General Issue Ninja to clear it up. That was the way of the world.

'Cept I wasn't any General Issue Ninja, thank you very much. I knew it, but nobody else did. Especially not this team I've been put in for training purposes.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pretty boy, always brooding, never goes anywhere without a bit of Dapper Dan's promade (The reason I can afford free ramen. Blackmail may be a sin, but as far as Sister Ayame is concerned it's just friendship). I am in awe he ain't ever set his head on fire with his fire breathing given just how much of that damn stuff he uses. Still, he ain't all bad. Rather stiff, but with the way he looks at Sister Ayame, there's some hope for him yet. Has special eyes that ain't come in yet due to his family blood. The Sharingan or some-such.

Next, we have Sakura Haruno. Pink haired, pretty girl. Hoping, like nearly every other girl in town, to someday become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. Dang smart too, memorized _Tactical Strategies with Covert Forces_ volumes 1-9. Ironic thing is she acts as our nurse. But ninja nurses are different from regular nurses-They can take you apart just as easily as fit you back together. I swear that little red cross on her pack was drawn with blood, considering how much of mine she's taken for "tests".

Kakashi Hatake is our Jounin (Senior Ninja), teacher, commanding officer, and general pain in the ass. Lazy bastard insists on us running all this PT and all these dumbass missions while he sits around reading illicit literature. Now, I may be young but I ain't stupid-I've read a few "gentlemen's publications". Sister Ayame couldn't find them all in my room at the church, thank you. But reading it out in public where everyone can see you doing it? That's just wrong. Sister Ayame makes it a habit to publicly berate Kakashifor his corrupting ways, something always fun to see. He wears an eyepath, even though he's got two eyes near as I can tell. He's known as "Copy Cat Kashi" for a reason though, and it might have something to do with that eye.

Finally, there's me. I'm an orphan, raised in Sister Ayame's church since I was four. Before that, the ANBU of the village raised me in their base, to protect me from assassination attempts by the civvies and some ninja. Apparently, since the day I was born I have been hated, and I only learned why recently. The King of Demons, the Fox, is inside me. He attacked the town on the day I was born, and the only way to stop him was for the Fourth Hokage to seal the demon inside me. He gave his life for his village.

Sister Ayame's church has never had a lot of attendees. Not since I was let in. Too many people see the demon and not me, for which I've felt awful guilty about. Sister Ayame, however, told me that the Good Lord means for us to serve our fellow man, even when they hate us. Not just for honor (which I do want), or love (which I also want), but because it's the right thing to do. And because there's more than enough evil in the world, as is.

With that in mind, I decided to become a ninja. Fight the good fight, serve my town, and someday? Serve everyone and save everyone. I've had three good examples for how to live my life: Old Man Hokage, Mr. Umino, and Sister Ayame, and I intend to pay back their kindness by following in their footsteps.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to become Hokage. You had better believe it.

* * *

_Well, I swore to finish one fic at least, so enjoy this limited-AU series._

_What is this? This is applied anthropology: A cultural context shift. The world of Naruto transformed into a world very much like Earth during the 1930s. The nations have been shifted into analogs, some perfect matches, others not. Some things remain the same-Language for instance. Other things are very different-Governments and technology. _

_Other things? Not so different._

_As to what those similarities are, well… You'll just have to read on, won't you? _


	2. Avenger's Log April 7th, 1932

_Avenger's Log, 4/8/1932_

Have decided to mark private journal as "Avenger's Log", on the grounds that it is an impressive sounding name and "Avenger's Log" simply sounds good. Why am I justifying anything to you, Avenger's Log? You are just recording, my thoughts and ambitions.

Am straying off topic. Must stay focused. Where begin?

Beginning.

Have written journal entries for classes before. Exercises in writing reports; organize thoughts. Recognized as another exercise-knowing what to reveal and what not to reveal. Am Uchiha, with potential for a powerful bloodline, but that alone does not guarantee path to what is needed.

Is longstanding Uchiha tradition. Is how we rose to prominence, is how we became the strongest ninja clan in West-Fire.

Also how we lost.

Hypothetical situation: Say you lived in a remote area where you worked hard for a living. Overcame every obstacle, pushed through every barrier to become best. The locals loved you, and you loved them right back. They were the people you protected, you were their guardian, you were their hero.

After some time, government tells your community that it can give better schools, better roads, free services, better protection, better everything. Sounds great, doesn't it? Already paying taxes to them anyway, so why not this great deal?

Except there are catches. Many catches. They meddle in what you learn, they meddle in how you conduct businesses, meddle in how you have fun, meddle in what you hear and know about the world, and raises taxes to benefit people who got them into office, or to keep themselves in office. All outside your control.

This community, Western Provinces of the Fire Republic, refused to accept meddling. Refused to take "gift" with chains attached. They kept refusing, wishing to control their destiny. Wasn't perfect; of course it wasn't. But did not think that the Republic Government had any business being in their heads and homes. They seceded.

Uchiha had been fixture in West since was settled, long ago. We were guardians, their knights. When the War began, proudly fought as Independents-Our famous symbol, Fan and Flame, adopted by Independent Alliance of Nation-States Army's official battle flag. Was thanks to my ancestor, General "Mad" Madara Uchiha, that army outnumbered more than five to one able to drag out the Civil War to seven years. Nearly broke the strongest nation on continent. Tactics Madara used still taught in military academies across continent.

Senju Clan, who stayed neutral in the war, decided "rescue" Republic. They agreed to do so, only under the condition that once the war was won, they were given their own land, to govern as they saw fit and to serve the Republic. They agreed. At this point, they had little choice in the matter.

Uchiha were defeated. Grand Army of Independent Alliance crushed. Republic conquered every inch of West, burned cities to the ground. Ended with civilian government unable to run anything; Uzume Uchiha, sister of Madara, negotiated the surrender of Independents. Republic was "whole" again.

Madara never accepted. He vanished, said that the West would not be denied freedom; that The Uchiha would have their revenge. Others followed, but the clan had been decimated. So many lost. Almost all left were women and children. These women and children, the Senju extended an olive branch.

The Uchiha could have place in Konoha. Uchiha could protect Republic, fight for freedom. The Uchiha become obedient servants at last, help spread "enlightenment" across West.

Humiliating. Humiliation that did not end even when Itachi betrayed clan, slaughtered his own family. Simply because he _could_. Has given me (if nothing else) special determination in the carrying out of my mission.

Like Republic, like Senju, _he_ threw his power around at will to do what _he_ wished. He _slaughtered_ my family for _no reason_. The family that loved him, been there for him!

Mission is clear. Live up to ideals of Uchiha. We lost war for freedom once. Were disgraced, honor of our clan gone, lost blood and sweat and tears. But I will restore it, will stand against tyrants, against abuse of power.

I will kill my brother, have justice. I will embody history of the Uchiha, proud legacy, use it to kill him.

All I have left... All that is left of Uchiha. Lonely warrior. Impossible odds.

No matter. Uchiha have history. History of being on losing side of battles.

Never history on _wrong_ side.


	3. Sakura Haruno Journal Entry April 7 1932

_Sakura Haruno Journal Entry 001_

_April 8th, 1932_

This is Sakura Haruno, Genin Third Class, Second Class Field Medic, Konoha Special Forces. And this is a record of my experiences as a genin for the Fire Republic's Special Forces, or ninja. There is a long history of controversy over our modern day language and a great deal of word lineages, particularly with the strange fusion of so many different words that seem to be from entirely different families. It is something that has perplexed scholars all over the continent, and may very well continue to do so. Ninja, however, has a very simple meaning no matter who you ask:

Warrior. It used to specifically mean stealth operatives on assassination-type missions, but as the power and versatility of chakra expanded, so too did the roles under which soldiers performed missions as "ninja". However, not all ninja-based techniques (usually called "spells", though I find the use of such an archaic term inappropriate) are for destructive purposes alone.

Chakra's healing properties and the ability of chakra-sensitive to map out the energy pathways within the human body, and determine how various disruptions in that flow related to various injuries or ailments, has resulted in a medical revolution the continent-over. The ability to change the properties of various materials using chakra, and being able to manipulate and store it in manual ways through the use of seal interfaces has pushed our technology to levels unthinkable even a decade ago. And the concept of chakra-seal-based "computing", creating machines that can perform dozens of calculations per second, has opened up a whole new frontier of possibilities for what we can do with mathematics, physics, chemistry, even aeronautics.

So, I wanted my team to begin recording their experiences and thoughts and impressions in such an exciting time in our history. Not to mention an uncertain one.

You see, almost two decades ago, the Great War was fought. Some have referred to it as Ninja War 3 or even posited that it was the Fourth Grass Country War. But officially according to the Fire Republic's Niin (_A/N: "Legislative Body")_ Library, it is defined as "Continental War 1". The '1' is a bit ominous, as though the Republic Military expects another one.

Right, off topic. Anyway, what happened was that Earth Country had become an unstable nation, and had broken apart into several smaller countries that had once been independent until the rise of Sung the Terrible, an Earth Country dictator who had united over two dozen different nation-states into the present-day Earth Country. Among these countries was Grass Country, which immediately petitioned the Royal Wind Empire for assistance. Given that Grass Country was strategically located between the Fire Republic, Wind and Earth countries, The King of Wind Country agreed. It was expected that a show of force by the Empire would make Earth Country back down. It didn't-Their lord in Tsuchiku, their capital city, needed to show he still had power even with his country crumbling around him. So he launched an assault upon the Wind Empire bases in nearby Bird Country.

Unfortunately, his over-eager troops also struck and sacked Rain Country, which was an ally of Lightening Country's, which brought _them_ into the war too. The Fire Republic attempted to stay out of things, but as we were providing material support to the Wind Kingdom via the sea routes, and Water Country decided to enter the war against Wind in order to have lucrative sea routes under their control thanks to Lightning's support. So, they attacked a Fire Republic Naval Base that was sending supplies to Wind in an unprovoked surprise assault. After two years, it was this that got the Republic into the war, as well as our allies Wave, Bear, Flower, and Snow Countries.

Suffice it to say, we won. Earth and Lightning agreed to an armistice, Grass Country was granted independence, and Water switched sides, causing the Lightning Navy to launch a truly horrific assault upon their shores before the war ended.

After all that, however, every country had more than a small amount of war debts. The Republic tried to counter it by going off the gold standard and using it's own currency with the concept of credit to strengthen the economy and allow nations caught up in the war to rebuild. And this worked for almost a decade... Until the debt apparently caught up.

Earth and Lightning had been allowed to invest in the Republic's economy and had been granted some loans to rebuild from the damage to their infrastructure-The feeling being that they would be less inclined to attack us if we helped them recover from the war. However, Water Country and the Wind Kingdom, among other nations, exacted a heavy toll against Earth Country in the form of war debts, which crushed the fragile economy of Earth and sent them spiraling into a depression. When this happened, much of the loans granted by Fire to Earth couldn't be paid back, and with so much credit debt racked up in the decade following the war, the markets couldn't keep up. It didn't help that Water went through another civil war and the Wind Kingdom's own debt wiped out their currency.

In layman's terms, the Republic had gotten the other countries on the continent to try and spend their way out of their war debts, and it backfired horribly on all of them.

Only the ninja villages are thriving, thanks to the fact that we remain independently governed. And while the Fire Republic's economic fall caused us some harm, we're still in far better shape than even a number of larger countries. The Fire Republic has been investing heavily in the Self-Governing Region, and paying for more and more ninja missions of a civilian nature to try and recover from the Depression.

This is why it's such an exciting time, and such an uncertain one. The countries look to various individuals, groups, and even concepts to save them from their economic woes, and in the case of Earth and Lightning, to make sense of their anger and resentment at how they've been treated following the Great War. For the Fire Republic, they've looked to our new President, Urashima Ken, and Konoha for their salvation. The president really is a great man, so inspiring, so brave, telling the people and more than that, _acting_ to restore people's faith in themselves and to invest in the Republic.

Some call him a Collectivist, or perhaps a dictator lurking behind his cheery smiles, but I don't think that. Governmental power is like fire-You have to be careful how you use it. Too much and you burn, too little and you freeze, and how much you use depends on the temperature around you. I mean, this isn't Water Country, where their Daimyo can have you shot just for criticizing the food at his favorite restaurant!  
This is Fire Country, or _Hi no Kuni_ in the old language! The Republic! If you think you're being oppressed then by all means, leave. You can leave any time you like. The fact that you don't says quite a bit more, in my opinion!

Speaking of which... I will admit, I am fond of Sasuke. Or was fond. Learning of his sensibilities regarding the Republic, of his black and white view of things has tempered my... Well, "love" is probably too strong a word now. "Affection" is more accurate. But he can be so stubborn and pig-headed!

Really, all over a war fought long before he was born! You think I still hold a grudge against blonde-haired people for being annoying (like a certain someone I shall not name because I am SO a better person than him!)? No!

... Okay, I _might_ hold a grudge against her for other reasons, but it's not because of a war that happened almost a century ago!

Honestly, he paints the Republic in such a bad light! Here's the _real_ story:

The Republic was formed in a relatively uninhabited section of the continent, and we grew and expanded out westwards thanks to land purchases and simply claiming land that wasn't occupied. The West became very independent-minded-Or at least, the various land barons and powerful upper-class families who moved out West to have their own power bases and to exploit the raw materials out there did. They supported a sort of serfdom for lower-class families and people who moved out there, basically letting them lease parts of _their_ lands and paying most of what they made back to their landlord! In many cases if the people couldn't pay they became indentured servants! Slaves by any other definition of the term! There were laws regarding indentured servants, but the landlords managed to find loopholes in them. Heck, numerous ninja clans suffered under systems like this, with powerful ninja clans (LIKE the Uchiha, thank you!) having more than a few "subsidiary" clans.

The Federal government finally grew strong enough to begin building railroads right across the country, and began pushing for more Federal oversight of the Western territories and provinces, in order to establish better conditions for everyone. The West claimed that they could get their technology and conditions up just fine, without government intervention. They argued that after enough time, the economy and technology would improve to the point serfdom would become obsolete. Some also argued that exploitation was not inherently evil-The people may not have been getting what they deserved, but they were better off than they would be otherwise. The provinces in the West had strong representation in the Federal Niin, and supported their practice of serfdom. But eventually, President Takashi Umino was elected, on a strong anti-serfdom platform and Pro-Federal expansion platform. The West retaliated with secession, and the Civil War was on.

Sasuke likes to romanticize his family's history, and I don't blame him in some ways-Madara Uchiha was a brilliant military leader and a surprisingly moral one despite some of the Federal propaganda printed at the time. But you can't just whitewash the past to suit your own purposes!

It is my hope that my journal will portray a more complete picture of this time in history than my teammate's will. One viewpoint shouldn't dominate all other thought. And really, there needs to be more than Naruto's simple "Both sides were assholes, and both sides were awesome" and Sasuke's ranting about the evils of the Federal Government. Honestly! It's like I'm the only one with any sense.

This is Genin Third Class Haruno, April 9th, 1932. Whoever reads this in the future, I hope you have gained something from it.

Shannaro!


	4. Flight Reports Oct 10th 1918

**Log. 122356**  
**Date:** 8/10/1918  
**Time:** 13:43  
Second Lieutenant _Uematsu Kambei_ to Otafuku Airstrip

**START Transcript:**

_"Oh Kami-sama... I've... This is Second Lieutenant Uematsu reporting in. Do you read me, Otafuku Base?"_

"Loud and clear, Pilot. What have you found?"

_"I've, erm... Man you need to see this. It's-"_ [STATIC]

"Please elaborate, Pilot. We seem to be experiencing some problems with your signal."

_"It's huge! It's a humongous fox..."_

"Say again, Second Lieutenant. Did you just say you have spotted a giant fox?"

_"I'm not kid-"_ [STATIC] _"-iant freaking fox! Oh Kami! One of its tails just-"_ [STATIC]

"You're breaking up, Pilot. Repeat your findings."

_"It just took out a freaking mountain, Base. Just one swipe of its-"_ [STATIC]

"Second Lieutenant. We need you to get in closer for a more detailed look."

_"It's plenty detailed from where I'm flying, Base."_

"That's an order, Pilot Uematsu."

_"Yes, Base. I'm drifting in clo-"_ [STATIC]

"Pilot?"

_"Ok, I can count one, t-"_ [STATIC] _"-ine tails. They're like snakes; just writhing about..."_

"Please refrain from poetry, Pilot."

_"Yes, Base. Ahem, it seems to have a sh-"_ [STATIC] _"-iving off an aura of some kind. I'm... I'm barely holding it together, Base."_

"Could you repeat that, Pilot?"

_"It has a shroud of chakra. It's making me feel unea-"_ [STATIC]

"Did you say the creature possesses chakra, Pilot?"

_"Yes, already! It seems to be headed East. Possibly toward-"_ [STATIC] _"-epeat; Konohagakure no Sato... If my geography is sound, that is."_

"Please refrain from making assumptions, Pilot."

_"Assumptions? Well, why don't you just- Oh Kami... Oh Kami..."_

"What is it, Pilot?"

_"It's looking at me-"_ [STATIC]

"Pilot? Pilot?"

**END Transcript.**

**Transcript Notes:**  
Second Lieutenant Uematsu was performing a routine scouting patrol near the border airstrip at Otafuku Town when his circuit took him into the path of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The static that disrupted his communications is believed to have been caused by the shroud of corrupt chakra that the Bijuu created naturally. His plane (_a Tiangou K-18 biplane_) was never recovered and he has been listed as Killed in Action.

**- - - - - -**

**FIRE REPUBLIC ARMY AIR CORPS**

**AFTER ACTION REPORT 11349**

**CONCERNING EVENTS OF OCTOBER 10th, 1918. KONOHA SGZ.**

**KYUUBI INCIDENT**

**15th Observation/Bomber Squadron**

**2ND LT REI INAKI**

We got the order to scramble from the tower at about 1400. I remember this clearly because the party welcoming Major Fuun back from maternity leave had just started. She was our squadron leader, the first in the Republic. Apparently there was this report the military took as the gospel that women could stand more gee-forces than men, so female pilots were pretty common. I didn't mind though-Pretty girls playing airplanes along me, guarding my tail-And doing a good job of it? It seemed like a dream job.

We were ready in record time, all twenty four of us. The T-9 is built as a divebomber and observation plane-Tough, fast, and with long legs. Our squadron had been issued brand new shiny birds, with more metal construction that you usually saw in biplanes. We were also going in with a full combat load for the first time. It seemed like every bomb we could carry was loaded up. Jung (FLIGHT OFFICER INOCHI JUNG) and I were at the end of the launch list, and flew at the end of the Flying V that was procedure back then. Like a big flock of geese, riding our turbulence to save fuel and be ready to drop our bombs in sequence. We headed north-east, told that we couldn't miss our target if we tried.

We picked up smatterings of noise on the box. Some guy said it was a giant fox. We thought it had to be some kind of training exercise. Some kind of hoax. A joke. Only Major Fuun was serious on the way there. We were mostly kids anywya, hotshot rookies given shiny new toys to play with.

It was thirty minutes in we felt it. This... It was like flying into a cloud made of feelings. I felt sick to my stomach-Jung almost bailed out right then and there. Our formation came apart, little by little as we approached our target. A red glow filled the sky ahead of us.

It was something we could deal with, up to a point. Sure, we were pilots but exposure to killing intent from chakra users is something you go through in bootcamp. It quickly separates the combat personnel from the support. But this? This was like nothing I had ever felt before, or since. Like all the raw hate of the world stirred up into a storm.

We could handle that though. It wasn't crippling. It was actually _seeing_ the thing that crippled us.

We broke through cloud cover at about 600 feet ASL. We saw other planes like us all around. Some circling, some running, some attacking. The center of all this, amid burning forest stretching out as far as you could see, was the Fox.

Tan was rammed by a T-13 pilot who had gone insane, and after that the Major just said to break in attack. How she stayed so calm I will never know. I pissed my pants just looking at that damn thing. Half the guys in our squadron lost their nerve and bugged out the second it's head turned our way.

It was as though the Devil himself was turning the Earth to hell. The radio was filled with screams, wails. If it was like this for a pilot, I didn't want to think about the guys on the ground.

The Major ordered us all to arm our bombs through the incredible static. I managed, just barely, to do it. At this point I was entirely on autopilot. By that I mean I was doing things unconsciously. Training kept me on target, but that was all there was. It was thin, fragile and all I held onto. At least three times I can remember I wanted to bug out, but the Major kept calm, kept talking to us on the radio. Even with the disruption from the chakra that thing was putting out I still heard her.

The moment I got a look, I dropped all of my bombs. I think some of them hit. Some didn't. It didn't matter though. The Fox didn't slow down. _Nothing_ could.

But we sure as hell got it's attention.

I still remember the Tails lashing out, and great gouts of flame lashing out and wiping planes from the sky. There was no effort involved on the Fox's part-It was like it was swatting flies away.

The heat threw my plane into a spin. The engine was dead. Jung told me to bail out, screamed... I couldn't let go of the stick. I was frozen.

I felt like I was already dead.

The crash is bits and pieces. I remember blood on my face, trees around me, the smell of burning flesh... I came to, trapped in the terror of the thing's aura. I could only watch as it plowed right through Konoha's defenses. It set anything it touched on fire, and anything it looked at died, instantly.

Then, the Toad Boss (GAMABUNTA) showed up. It was hard to tell through the smoke and fire, but there was only one man who was crazy enough and ballsy enough to take a monster like that head on: Hokage Namikaze. I saw his white coat fluttering in the breeze, managed to see it through my glasses.

I didn't know just what he was doing, but a moment later, a massive light shown forth, brighter than the sun. I had to look away, kept my eyes shut. A few seconds later, I turned back. The light and the Fox were both gone. I looked through my glasses. The Hokage was down. He wasn't moving, just laying on top of Boss Toad's head.

I was "lucky". Anyone else who bailed out was incinerated by the flames, or killed by the pressure waves of the tail swings. The Major herself went out in a suicide run to ram the Kyuubi. She left her infant daughter and husband behind.

I was the only survivor of the bombing run on the Kyuubi. The other half of the squadron, the ones who ran away... I can't judge them as cowards. I can't judge them as deserters. Because trust me, only a superhuman could face that Fox, that _thing_ and feel no fear.

It's little wonder so many things are being named after Minato Namikaze. Hell, some are advocating we make him a saint. I certainly won't argue against it, no sir.

- - - - - -

(A/N: First part written by GiantMonkeyMan on TFF. Thank you very much)


	5. Naruto's Journal April 20th, 1932

_Naruto's Journal_

_April 20th, 1932_

_(Yes Sakura I am dating them properly. Criminy woman, stop harping on me, will ya?)_

Ya know, after reading through Sasuke's journal, I have come to a conclusion:

The Uchiha's "greatest" attribute ain't their Copycat Eyes, it's holding a grudge. I mean, I'm an orphan, I've been treated badly and the people I cared about have been treated badly for the Furball inside me ever since I was born, and even I ain't holding that big a grudge! And here we have Sasuke holding onto a grudge his family's held onto for nigh on a century now!

Don't get me wrong: Having your brother massacre your own family? I reckon that would make me pretty goddamned angry too. I'd want that bastard dead. But, I wouldn't put killing him higher in priority than just living. I mean, what's the point of killing him if the bastard makes you miserable?

Sister Ayame told me that the reason she don't hate the people who hate me back is because the Good Lord told us to love our enemies. Now, I didn't really get that, nor do I entirely understand it, but Sister Ayame did say there was wiggle room.

If you can't love your enemies, then at least don't hate 'em. They're your enemy, you gotta take 'em down, and all you can do is try to stop 'em in the best way you can without doing too much harm. Hate just clouds the issue, and eats you up on the inside as much as your enemy might try to kill you on the outside. That was Sister Ayame's advice to me when I said I wanted to become a ninja. I also used it as an excuse for my pranking on the townspeople, heheh.

So, no... No hatred for me. No holding a grudge for me. And especially no ranting and raving and arguing with Sakura over whether General Unohana should've taken that last hill at the Battle of Seion Valley. Well, maybe when it's about military strategy in general but not with all the baggage Sasuke and Sakura bring into it.

But uh, I promised to write more about my classmates, so I'll write more about my classmates. And I ain't about to break a promise... Even to a diary. I dunno if that's noble or stupid. Maybe it's both.

Well, we've been assigned archive duty alongside members of 8th Squad, Jounin Second Class Yuuhi Kurenai commanding. Would've written sooner but I got a mite bit distracted. Swear, it wasn't _my_ fault a few models were missin' from Sasuke's recreation of the Battle of Soien. I swear, he loves that model in ways I will never love a woman. Well... A little costumin' and roleplay might not be out of the question... But not to the degree of Sasuke.

Anyway, Squad 8 is a reconnaissance section of the newly-formed Konoha Special Forces 220th Ninja Squadron, even though in terms of numbers the entire 220th is barely at Company level in the regular military. Squadron is a uniquely ninja term-See, taken all together, Konoha's total ninja forces number at around 10,000 personnel, including support units. This may _sound_ impressive, until you learn that the Fire Republic Armed Forces, even with this Depression going on, numbers a little over 1 million with about half of that dedicated combat personnel. Taken another way, there are at least 50 Fire Republic soldiers, sailors, pilots and Marines for every ninja. There's a very good reason for this-Training ninja takes a long time to do. Several times longer than it does to train a professional soldier.

Right, right, getting off topic again. Me, I blame Sakura-She's always goin' off on tangents and such. My fellow graduates, hmm…

A notable one in more than one way is Hinata Hyuuga. She's probably the sweetest, kindest, most, uh... "gifted" girl my age. I mean, _damn_. The girl hides a lot behind her jacket, I can tell you. How I got a peek? Uhhh... Since Sakura's gonna be reading this I probably shouldn't say.

Actually, I probably shouldn't have said anything. Damnit.

Oh well, if I'm in the handbasket anyway, Hinata is hot. She's kind. She can see through walls, people, stuff like that. But uh, that's regarded as a bit of a problem. See, she's a Hyuuga-Their whole fighting style, their tactics are geared on killing with a touch. Any ninja can push chakra out of their hands, but Hyuuga have figured out how to push it out and into some poor soul to make their hearts explode or make it so they can't draw chakra. Hyuuga make great hunter nin (Bounty hunters, more or less, for missing ninja-Defectors basically), recon unit members, commanders, lots of stuff.

Hinata... Is not great at that stuff, 'cept maybe Recon, and she's very good at medicine. She's very stealthy, hard for me to even notice when she's around. Somehow I find her around me a lot of the time... Not that I'm complaining, she's a nice girl. Just kind shy, quiet... And faints when I touch her.

Ain't too sure what that's about, but I do like her.

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru, are both part of the Inuzuka family. For generations they've supplied first-rate trackers, scouts, and close-combat fighters for Konoha thanks to their style of ninjutsu. That is, something called "Beast Bonding." Their dogs have achieved sentience and the Inuzuka human members have become more feral. You get, in essence, two thinking, feeling dogs in every package. As far as the Inuzuka are concerned, the only difference between them and their dogs is how many feet they usually keep on the ground. Naturally there are rumors about them bein' involving in unsavory stuff, and using their dogs on certain unruly kunoichi prisoners, if you catch my drift. Real feral, fun loving bunch though. Kiba in particular though never took kindly to me-I reckon it's the Fox in me, to say nothing of how I've been eying Hinata as of late. Ain't my fault she needs help in Operational Planning and that, thanks to my pranks, I've got more than a solid grounding in the concept. Or that she's fun to be around. But eh, fuck him. I can out-Alpha him any day, thank you.

Shino Aburame is, as said, an Aburame, and they are among the scariest motherfuckers in Konoha. Like the Inuzuka, they've got a Beast Bond of their own. Only they have it with bugs. Their bugs live with them, inside of them, and fight with them. And this ain't even the _start_ of the real scariness. They can track you with a single insect on your back. They can drain a man dry of chakra, or poison him to death with their stingers, or even send them down your throat to feast on your innards. Oh, and they _will_. They are cold, cool, calculating sons of bitches. If you're on their side, you best _stay_ that way. Shino in particular is like most of his family-Quiet, rarely speaking except when they got something to say, coldly logical and kind of stiff. But Hinata seems to like him, so... Who knows? I'm no stranger to acting. But uh... I sincerely doubt he's warm and cuddly underneath his trenchcoat.

Though Hana Inuzuka may say otherwise...

(_All right, all right, I'll stay on topic, God woman stop lookin' over my shoulder!)_

Finally, there is their Jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai. She's a hotshot child prodigy in illusion techniques, often referred to as "genjutsu". At the age of 26, not only is she a Jounin, but he already has a doctorate in psychology from Senju University. She was slated to join the ANBU Intelligence Section (Previously referred to as the "Torture and Interrogation" section), but decided to instead take up a job teaching. She's very kind and patient, and Hinata loves her like a mother, seein' as her mother died while having her little sister. She crosstrains with other squads in the 220th on genjutsu and genjutsu resistance tactics, as well as basic SERE (Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape), particularly for kunoichi. While the Yunako Convention of 1918 was signed by every nation on the continent in regards to the treatment of prisoners of war and such, there have been such agreements in the past-Agreements that were summarily ignored by more than a few nations. I am proud to say that the Fire Republic has a record of trying it's war criminals, and of having a significantly smaller number of war crimes committed by it's troops than other nations. Stuff those other nations usually spin into "acts of courage and self-sacrifice".

Konoha's... A little vaguer on the subject. Self-Governing Zone and all that. The world of ninja can be a much darker place than the world of the regular military. It's like civilian intelligence spooks meeting soldiers with the power to shoot fireballs or copy themselves and such. I'm still confident we're nowhere as bad as other sons of bitches can get, thank you.

The other graduates are under Jounin Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son. He's a cool customer, very neat, very laid back, always smokin' a cigarette like he's a gangster or something. He ain't a bad instructor, though he spends most of his time with Shikamaru. The guy is second best at everything, a jack of all trades, so he ain't a bad soldier in any way. But I don't know him very well… Cept that he's got this relationship with Jounin Kurenai they try to hide, badly. I mean, if even I can see it, then it ain't no secret. He has three students, same as the rest of the Jounin instructors.

Ino Yamanaka is as pretty as the flowers her shop grows. She's also as prickly as a rose with thorns, especially around Sakura. She is also a member of the "Wishes to be Mrs. Uchiha" Brigade. She has a better chance of it than Sakura in my estimation-The Yamanakas ain't Easterners, and she's a damn fine ninja... In all senses of the word. But that's not saying much, considering he don't so much as blush when she gives him a hug. She's... Sort of my friend, I believe. Her family belongs to my church, and we bond a little over the church garden, helping to maintain it and deliver vegetables to needy families. She's nice to talk to when other girls ain't around-It's then she pulls up the "proper lady" act and treats an orphan like me with no family and no titles like a... Well, as well as you'd expect. Still, she ain't bad. Her family specializes in Mind-based jutsu. Taking over other people's bodies, reading minds, that sort of thing. They're dang useful as spies and infiltrators.

Shikamaru Nara is another lazy ass son of a bitch. Hell, his grades were as bad as _mine_, if not worse in a number of areas. Thing is, the bastard is smart. Dead smart. Give him a few minutes and he'll have a plan to totally fuck up the bad guys ten ways from Sunday. However, he ain't commanding material. He'll do fine as a chuunin, maybe a special jounin, acting as a 2IC or strategic adviser but as he is now, he ain't going to want to take the responsibility of leading men into battle. Which is fine-It ain't for everyone. Hell, I ain't too good at simulating it myself. But I'm getting better. Sakura's a big help in that arena. Though I have to tolerate her lectures on such and such maneuver in such and such battle. She's like a goddamned textbook with a nice ass.

Right, right, off-topic. (_I'm warning you Sakura, I ain't afraid to put you over my knee!_

… _What do you mean I'm a pervert?)_

Chouji Akimichi is one of the nicest guys you could ever meet, and I mean that. He's a great cook, he's damn strong, he's a perfect gentlemen from a long line of wealthy, brave ninja. If it weren't for one issue, he'd have as many women after him as Sasuke does: He's fat. Well, "big". He don't take kindly to being called fat. No Akimichi does. They all use that fat for their family attacks, making themselves into giants or giant meatballs or even super-strong. Strangely enough, all the men are fat but the women are... Well, "voluptuous" is a more polite term than what I initially had in mind, so I'll use that.

Anyway, Chouji's good. He ain't as good a friend to me as to Shikamaru, but he's never done me wrong. Which is a fair amount more than I can say for some other "friends" I've had.

Anyway, the 220th is involved in various duties. Mostly training, and paid missions of a support and logistical nature throughout the Republic. The government's using it's ninja to help public works projects to improve the infrastructure and agriculture of Fire and a few nearby nations in the hopes that it will allow the economy to recover. The regular military and a number of government civil servant organizations are busy with the same thing. I'm not big on economics, to be honest, nor politics. I just know what I like. And I don't see anything wrong with being paid to help people out. Hell, I've made a pretty penny in helping out with farming, thanks to my Clone Spell.

But I didn't get into this to be a farmer. I got into this to be a ninja. So, here's hoping we get a C-Rank mission soon.

* * *

_**Konoha Post**_

_The Self-Governing Zone's most popular newspaper_ 5 yen

April 20th, 1932

**Wave Country Borders Sealed; President cites "emergency situation"**

_By Sho Saito_

HI-KYO: While economic woes are nothing new in Wave Country, the reactions to them have been almost bi-polar. In his most bizarre move yet, President Koshinuke ordered the borders of the island nation sealed five days ago. The FR Naval base, Oshima Station, was also cut off, four Wave Navy destroyers (ironically enough purchased from Fire following the Continental War) deployed to blockade the base. Subsequent inquires from the naval base and from President Urashima himself yielded this response:

"Due to internal issues, Wave Country must be sealed off and quarantined for the time being, save by only the most essential of supplies. The reasons for this, I cannot reveal. But be assured that this situation will pass eventually. For now, please remain calm."

Senator Sachiko Haruno publicly decried this latest act from Wave's increasingly volatile president as "more villainy perpetrated by Jirou Gato".

"It has been increasingly clear who holds the true reins of power in Wave, and that is Gato," the Senator stated boldly in front of the Niin in downtown Hi-kyo. "His economic tyranny against Wave, based on the mere fact that he controls the shipping to and from that country, is clearly evident. His own ships and their operations have not been slowed by this so-called 'emergency situation'. In fact, it is just the opposite."

_For more on Jirou Gato, turn to page 12D_

For now, little news can be obtained from Wave Country. President Urashima has publicly stated that he is willing to do whatever is necessary to aid Wave Country in this time of trouble, extending a hand "to one of our closest allies". President Koshinuke has stated that it is "not necessary". However, the more time that passes, the more strained relations will no doubt become-Especially if Oshima Naval Base remains incommunicado. Already there are plans for the FR Navy to send a task force to investigate and provide relief efforts if needed. Included in the taskforce is the FRS _Ryoko_, the largest battleship yet built by our Navy, and the FRS _Soien_, the newest aircraft carrier in the fleet and first of her class. The task force is expected to depart "any time this week" according to the Naval Department.

_For more on the FR Navy's recent building program, see page 14E_


	6. Dec 30th, 1929

_Dec. 30__th__, 1929_

It's a joke… my life's a fucking joke. I'm all bad luck, the legendary sucker Tsunade. The only time I EVER have any good luck it just means something worse is coming. It took Nawaki and Dan, but this takes the cake. Actually I take that back, those were worse, but still, least those were mostly personal. Shizune told me to write down my feelings, says it will make me feel better, like she think I don't know she intends to look at this later? Which is why, Mr Napkin, you are going to be used to clean up my puke when I get roaring drunk in a few hours, let's see her read it after that.

So it all started a few days ago, I was actually feeling pretty good, should have KNOW that wasn't going to last. So I'd just finished a job at New Yaki, it was perfect, no blood just looking at some charts and giving my analysis, turns out I caught several complications on some major business man, and I made bank that day. So now I've got all this money, I decide to head on over to the stock market. I knew I'd never managed to make money on it before, but they don't call me "the legendary sucker" for nothing.

I stopped by one of the bars on the way there, must have had a few beers, but I was feeling pretty fine. The I stopped by my broker and made the dumbest choice of my life. He asked if I wanted to use my home as collateral. I asked him what that was about and he said banks were now letting people use there homes value as cash for buying stocks. So I figure what the hell, I wasn't using it anyways, and there was no way I was heading back to Konoha any time soon. Plus the thing was huge; I'd never have a use for it. Then he asked if I wanted to use any others, and like an idiot I also decided to put in my entire family fortune. Finally he asked me if I wanted to go short or long. I figured I'd need to take the money out soon so I said short, when he looked surprised and began to question I got angry so he stopped.

So I went to the apartment I was staying at slept off the drunkedness and hangover, must have been a day or two, donnuh what was in that wine, and now I wish I could find that place again. But I wake up when Shuzune is desperately shaking me awake yelling about how the stock market crashed. So I begin to panic, realizing I left all the savings in there, get dressed quick as I can and run all the way down to a my broker, I think I set the Konoha nin speed record that day.

So I get there, and my broker looks up and goes "Miss Senju, I've been expecting you." He says, acting excessively formal, and a little hostile.

So I get pissed of, figuring he's acting nasty now that I have no money and he can't get any out of me. Like some gamblers I know, polite as an angel when you got coins in your pocket, but the moment you run out, ugly as the Kyubbi himself. So I get pissed off and start yelling, telling him I know how the market works and even if it's worth pennies I know I gotta have something. Then he starts acting all confused. Then I get confused at him getting confused. Finally we start talking, and I find out I'm not broke. Turns out selling "short" means I make money if the stock goes down, how does that even work? He tried explaining, but I never got it. So now I'm rich, maybe the richest woman in fire, with the crash I might even be the richest person in the world, depending on how others fairied.

So it's a big joke. I make money, and now the entire world loses, HAH.

**New Yaki Times**

5 yen

Dec 30th, 1929

More evidence Senju Heiress knew of crash

_By Boh Keju_

Further evidence has surfaced on the matter of Tsunade Senju. Not only did she (and several others investors) make money off the stock market crash, but a unnamed source working in her brokers office has revealed an even more dramatic turn.

Not only did Tsunade put a large amount of money on selling short on the day of the crash, but she also invested her entire family fortune and house on the market, as well as withdrawing the entire amount two days later, right before the market made a rally. The extent of her fortune cannot be confirmed, but estimates run in the millions.

The President could not be reached for comment, but Senator Hirotomo had this to say. "The woman obviously caused it. Think about it, who honestly believes that she could have accidently picked the exact day of the crash. Her entire team's a bad seed". Tsunade herself could not be reached for comment.


	7. Naruto and Sasuke's Journals April 21st

_Naruto's Journal_

_April 21st, 1932_

We have a C-Rank mission! YEAH! Knew you wouldn't let me down, God! I'm so excited, this is great! Finally!

Now, I'm trying not to get my hopes up. Chances are it's just some milk run, but I ain't never been outside the Self-Governing Zone in my life, so any change of pace is good for me. Not that Konoha's terrible mind you, but you can't be a great Hokage if all you've seen of the world is your own backyard, get it?

So, let's see what mission we got here...

**-KONOHA SPECIAL FORCES MISSION ORDER-**

**RANK: C  
CLIENT: Gin Tazuna  
MISSION TYPE: Escort for Journey Home  
MISSION AREA: Konoha, SGZ, Fire Republic-to-Oshima, Democratic Republic of Wave  
MISSION OBJECTIVE: Ensure CLIENT arrives home safely  
EST. MISSION DURATION: 1-2 weeks**

**MISSION ACCEPTED AND EXECUTED BY: Squad 7, KSF SpecForce 220th Squadron**

**COMMANDING OFFICER:  
JOU1 Kakashi Hatake (250-04-0915)**

**UNIT MEMBERS:  
GEN3 (MED2) Sakura Haruno (250-18-0328)  
GEN3 Sasuke Uchiha (250-18-0723)  
GEN3 Naruto Uzumaki (250-18-1010)  
**

...

God. You _suck_. _Escort mission?_ For this old drunk?! What the fuck is this shit?!

Well... I suppose it's not the worst mission to be handed. Least we'll get to see Wave Country, I hear it's nice this time of year.

Before we left to go on our mission, we were told to head to our homes, gather up our gear, and then report to the gate at 1400 hours. Which is what I did, packing up in my room at the church.

Father Teuchi came in, Sister Ayame behind him. I turned and gave 'em my best smile.

"Heading out then?" Father Teuchi asked. I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah... Mission to Wave Country. Escorting some old bas-er, some old guy," I hastily corrected at Father Teuchi's raised eyebrow. He still gave me a smile though, and walked forward. He pulled a box from his robes and held it out to me.

"Naruto... I, well... Was hoping it would be a little longer before I gave this to you, but, well... Since you're going..." He handed over the box, and I took it, feeling it's weight. I then opened it... And gaped.

"Y-You're giving me... This?" I asked in disbelief.

Contained in the box was an M1911A1 pistol, with two magazines. Pinned to the roof of the box were various medals, ribbons, and a faded photo of Father Teuchi in a Fire Republic Army uniform. I looked back up at the Father with new eyes, my ninja-trained senses finally picking up the cues, the clues, everything that said that this man... Had been a soldier.

"Father...?" I asked quietly. Father Teuchi sighed, and shrugged.

"The past is something we all face, Naruto... Mine, well... Mine drove me to find God, to spread peace and His word."

I stared a while longer before I slowly sat down, and picked up the gun. I looked over it carefully-It was well-maintained, that was for sure. The handle had a notch cut into it, allowing a combat knife to be held against it securely. The sight was a triple-dot system. And there were other mods to the weapon I'd never seen on a standard-issue M1911. Sure, ninjas don't often use guns, but the invention of the silencer was probably going to change that, and even without it a fair number of ninja used them as their main weapons.

I looked up at the Father, and I could only really say one thing.

"Why?"

"Because Naruto... You may need this, and, well..." He smiled sadly. "Hopefully you'll put this weapon to better use than I did."

I nodded slowly, and checked the gun over before I took the simple holster and clipped it to my belt. Double checking the weapon again, I loaded it and looked down the sight, checking everything. The weapon was well balanced, and not too heavy. I noticed Ayame staring with tears in her eyes, and put the gun in my holster. After placing the magazines in my other pouch, I slowly stood up, closed the box, and handed it over to Father Teuchi. He took it and gave me a nod.

I took a deep breath, and stood at attention as we'd been trained to do at the Academy. I then gave Father Teuchi a picture-perfect salute, which he slowly, but proudly returned.

"Thank you, Father," I said with a broad grin. "I-I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he returned quietly, with a small smile. "I also know you won't lose that gun, right?"

"Oh heck no! I'd never lose it, really!" I said quickly. The Father gave me a smirk.

"See that you don't... I have put a lot of effort into that weapon, you know," he joked. "As well as it's wielder."

"It ain't been wasted," I grinned. He reached out, and shook my hand.

"Good luck, son. May God go with you..." He said. I smiled warmly back.

"Thank you..."

The moment he let go, Sister Ayame basically threw herself at me and gave me a big hug, sniffling.

"Just come back safely, all right?" She asked. I hugged her back.

"I will, I will... I promise," I said. She pulled back and gave me a broad smile... Before leaning close and giving me a deep kiss. My eyes bugged out and my face turned bright red.

"For good luck," she spoke softly, a blush on her own cheeks as she pulled away. I could only nod numbly, a goofy grin emerging on my face. Father Teuchi chuckled and pulled Ayame away.

"Now now Ayame... Go see to Lee, he'll be back from his training and no doubt he'll need a good meal!" He boomed. Still blushing, Ayame left, giving me one last smile. Father Teuchi looked at me, just shook his head, and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

"Naruto...? When were you supposed to leave?"

I looked over at the clock. It was 1340. _SHIT!_

"GAH! I'm going I'm going I'm going!"

I hefted up my pack and leaped out the window, running for the gates as fast as I could.

- - - -

_Avenger's Log, 4/21/1932_

Am currently on first mission outside of FR. Escorting a drunken old man back home. Why he did not hire ninja to escort him here is unknown. Perhaps related to current crisis developing in Wave Country.

Teammates unaware of this. Was not surprised by Uzumaki's ignorance. Was surprised by Haruno's. She hastily covered by saying she had been working on research for exam of some sort. She is now reading an up-to-date newspaper.

Was not easy to not appear smug.

Mission is most likely waste of talents anyway. All our talents. Must admit credit where credit is due. Not that I'd ever admit it.

Suppose vacation might be in order. Family estate is especially dreary this time of year. Still no one has taken up offer to rent. Fine by me, would prefer to preserve Uchiha District for future Uchiha, but as landlord would be my perogative to kick out non-Uchiha later.

Have offered apartment to Uzumaki while imagining kicking him and his offspring out. Find it an entertaining image. Not sure why daydream had Uzumaki offspring be so many in number. Perhaps this rivalry thing is affecting me more than I thought. Nonsense. Uzumaki getting married? Getting close to a woman? Impossible. Unlikely.

(Note to self: Ask Kakashi for tips on seducing women with Sharingan. Surely he'd known)

Will resume entry at later date. Haruno is being annoying. As usual.

~Sasuke Uchiha


	8. Avenger's Log April 23rd, 1932

_Avenger's Log, 4/23/1932_

Tedium of mission was beginning to rot my brain. Was beginning to find Sakura's arguments on government somewhat tolerable. Tried to spend more time with Naruto.

Cannot believe I considered that. Optimism has betrayed me once more. Learned my lesson.

Naruto cannot be reasoned with. Believes I need to lighten up. Suggests I cannot restart clan without becoming more light hearted. States tongues have been wagging suggesting I do not care for the opposite sex.

Naturally disagreed. Simply stated I was waiting for the right woman. Naruto requested clarification. Correction: He asked "What, are you looking for a female clone of yourself?"

Went on about the qualities I was seeking in a mate. Grace, poise, power, compatibility with the Sharingan, kindness, maturity perhaps someone like my mother (I neglected to mention that last part).

Naruto's response: "Ah. You're a MILF chaser then."

Sputtered. Am NOT a MILF chaser. Such vulgarity demeans my mission.

Naruto's response: "It's not vulgarity, you just want a woman who is old enough to be a mom. It's understandable, you want a good mommy for your kids, and not some immature fangirl, right?"

Was stunned. Did not expect such insight. Especially not from Naruto. He explained it as a result of speaking with Sister Ayame.

Possibility. Perhaps consideration for her hand is warranted. Granted, she is a nun, but her order means such service can be temporary. Have done research. Much research on Ayame. Her order. Not Ayame. Sometimes Ayame.

Am not guilty for merely looking upon a fine specimen of the female form. Am not guilty for liking her long hair or especially liking it when she puts it in a ponytail.

Line of thought is not productive. Maintain relevance.

Faced pair of ninja assassins attempting to dispatch our client once we crossed the Fire/Water border by a country route. Appeared to kill Kakashi. Apparently succeeded. Fought against enemy ninja, with Naruto's aid. Did not need it, was perfectly capable of defeating them on my own.

Kakashi returned from the dead and defeated enemy ninja with incredible ease. Sakura looked as though she wished to call "zombie". It's happened before. Is irrelevant-Glory denied by teacher.

Became obvious that mission was not as it seemed. Water country president is seeking the death of Tazuna, given his prominence in the community and resistance to Gato, who holds the ear of the government. Kakashi offered chance to continue mission, but warned it would no doubt grow more dangerous from this point on.

Eagerly agreed. Scratch that... Firmly agreed. Naruto was eager. I remained stoic. Sakura agreed as well. Tazuna attempted to guilt us after we agreed. Do not understand how he could pose threat to anyone with such bad negotiation skills.

Will find out. Possibly.


	9. Haku's Account, Part the First

**Haku's account  
Part the first**

I have little concrete memories of my early years, and most of what I now know about my family came from overhearing conversations… afterwords. What little I have are... mixed. They are happy memories, but so tainted by what is to come. Like watching a deer play while a mongrel-dog slinks in the background, ready to pounce. I am especially conflicted about my father, should I rember the love he had for me back them happily? Or knowing what I know now, should I see him as the monster he was?

My father was a landowner. He owned almost all of the island I grew up on, save the town and port. One day her grew deathly ill, and no medicine could cure him. It was then that my mother appeared. No one knew where she came from, but she claimed to be able to heal him, and made good on her claim. After that they fell in love, or at least married. I don't know if she ever truly loved him, or just needed the protection. My early life was sheltered, and I wanted for nothing.

Then came the day my father found out. Discovered my bloodline, realized that my mother had been fleeing the purges. He killed my mother, and then came to kill me. To "destroy the taint", but my bloodline was strong, even if I wasn't, and I killed him instead. I don't remember much else. The servants heard the commotion and began running, and I ran from them, it all seemed like a dream.

Then next few day… weeks? Were horrible. I was chased off by people I had known my entire life. Attacked by peasants who would come for my families favor not days earlier. The hunger was bad, but the abandonment and loneliness were the worse. I hid on a ship to the mainland, hoping to get away. But the city was even worse. I….I do not wish to dwell on it.

The Lord Zabuza came, and rescued me. He saw me grumbling in the dirt, a filthy urchin, and he came for me. He saw I did not have the will to be strong. So he gave to me his own will. He became the will that bolstered my will. And he made me into a weapon. After traveling with Lord Zabuza I truly understood nobility. The landowners and governors are mere charlatans, playing off nobility. It is the warrior who are the true nobles. Fencing, dueling, knighthood, all are the echo's of warriors.

I was not strong, but Lord Zabuza has made me so. And for him I will be as hard as my ice. For him I will turn my tears into needles. For him I will freeze my heart.

* * *

Written by _clockworkchaos_.


	10. Naruto and Sasuke's Journals April 24th

_  
Naruto's Journal_

_April 24th, 1932_

We crossed the Fire/Wave Border without too much fuss. On the Fire Country end, you got troops gearing up and preparing. Had tanks and even samurai along with them. I managed to snag a newspaper with my Sexy Belle technique (ain't a soldier alive that can resist tits like those-And those that can, well, I can just punch 'em), which shed some light on the situation.

Apparently Wave was in turmoil. And I bet we had the very reason for it with us right now.

Tazuna admitted as such. He didn't expect us to continue on with him, to leave his beautiful daughter and wonderful grandson and his whole country to the mercy of Gato and his thugs. He laid it on thick but damn if his emotions weren't genuine.

So I cheerfully said that I'd be more than happy to continue escorting him-Provided he gave me his daughter's hand in marriage.

I swear I was joking. I really swear it. But he agreed. Right off the bat.

Sakura weren't too happy about that. Sasuke, that bastard, just looked amused. Kakashi was the same. They all agreed to continue the mission though. But now I gotta tolerate Kakashi's jokes about "not disappointin' my new bride" and his advice regardin' the wedding night, Sasuke's smirking, and Sakura's anger.

Still, this is a sure as hell sight more interestin' a mission than planting and harvesting crops or painting fences. Wonder if the new Hanabi Shrine movie's out in Wave now.

* * *

_Avenger's Log, 4/25/1932_

Mission was ambushed once we reached client's home island. First indication something was wrong was rabbit. Coat was white. Indicated it had been kept inside since winter. Either pet, or replacement. In this case both.

Only warning we had before a marmaluke nearly took off our heads. Managed to get look at sword as it passed overhead-Familiar. Knew it had to come from Water country, their elite Marines use this style of sword.

Was right. Was very pleased with myself when owner of sword revealed himself to be Zabuza Momochi. Ex-Kiri Marine. Best of the best of the best.

Kakashi ordered us to protect Tazuna while he fought Zabuza. Killing intent from both was incredible. Felt as though very air was trying to strangle me. Haruno looked like she might faint, didn't. Uzumaki also not bothered, except when it appeared I was bringing my own sword to my throat.

Was not. Was merely checking it closely for wear and tear.

Kakashi was captured by Zabuza by employment of Liquid Lobster Trap Technique. Embarrassing. He has my family's bloodline, why would he fall for such a trap? Zabuza Water spell specialist. Can use water in many different ways. How is this surprising?

Disappointed in teacher. Decided to save his sorry ass with Naruto, if only to keep the paperwork down. Sakura offered suggestions, Naruto and I made them into an actual plan.

Naruto pretended to be unable to water walk. I attacked Zabuza with Fire Crow Murder Technique (launching crows made of fire at Zabuza-Group of crows = murder). Crows contained throwing knives. Zabuza forced to defend. Naruto popped out beneath Zabuza, throwing knife launched. Zabuza forced to release Kakashi or be killed.

Naruto attempted to finish off enemy with gun, but left safety on. Nearly got his stupid ass killed by Zabuza had Kakashi not stepped in. The Colonel (Kakashi) is quite formidable when given the chance. Matched Zabuza's Water Dragon Technique with ease, and turned his Waterfall o' Doom right back on him.

Naruto embarassed. Kakashi made comment regarding "misfirings" and "women". Didn't understand. Sakura sure seemed mad. Blushed a lot too.

Zabuza was killed then, by needles. Hunter nin appeared. Female I believe. Said she would take Zabuza back. Wished us luck on our mission before vanishing. Kakashi then collapsed. Forced to drag him to Tazuna's home.

Kakashi unpredictable. Irritating. One minute lame, next minute badass, now lame again. Decided to give him a break and told Tazuna's daughter of her impending nuptials. Naruto's reaction worth it.

Tazuna's daughter's (Tsunami) reaction unexpected.

Am not feeling insecure. Am not.

Going to go blow stuff up. Will make me feel better.


	11. Haku's Account, Part the Second

**Haku's account  
Part the second**

Lord Zabuza has been brought to death's door, by my own hand. Could I, I would cut it off, but Lord Zabuza still has need of it, both to heal him and to take his revenge. It angers me to think of that battle, to think of how I was forced to injure my lord in order to save his live, and the filthy ruffian. How could such a filthy, denigrate man injure my lord? Zabuza had him, had those genin not interfered, not been so lucky, it should have been ours. Had I not hung back… yet I am a servant, and my Lord had not signaled for me. Still. every time I think about that man my hands clench. He is filthy, disgusting, making such crude remarks I will not repeat what I heard him say in the battle… and that Sharingan, he is not an Uchiha, he does not deserve it. Probably plucked from the murdered corpse of its true owner.

As I heal him Lord Zabuza often falls in and out of sleep, often mumbling. I know it is wrong and low to gossip, and listen in, but I cannot help myself. He often mumbles of Kisame. I hate her. Had it not been for her my clan would still be around, and had it not been for Lord Zabuza would never have tried to kill the Kage. He would have still been admired and loved within Mist. And yet, had my mother not had to flee the clan, I would never have been born, had my lord not been forced to flee, he never would have given me purpose. No, I must shrug off these thought. I do not matter, only Zabuza, and he would have been happy if not for her. She is a filthy pig from a clan of violent psychopaths, and now she's cavorting around with that pretty boy from Fire, she's not worthy of Zabuza's admiration.

* * *

Written by _clockworkchaos_.


	12. Mauten Daily April 3rd 1932

**Maunten Daily- Printed in the Capital, fit for the entire Nation**

**April 3, 1932  
**

**Hanabi Shrine given more than a 'Gentle Greeting' in Maunten  
**  
Hanabi Shrine's Tour of the elemental countries continues, finally arriving at our fair city. Crowds turned out in the thousands to see the child actress, some coming as far as a hundred miles simply to catch a glimpse of the star as she spends an entire week in the Earth Federation capital. Even the Premier himself offered a warm welcome, hosting a dinner within the capital estates, and a reliable rumor claims that that the kage may have appeared for an autograph. Minor friction did occur regarding the entrance of the one of the bodyguards into the estate. The bodyguard was a Hyuuga, whose eyes are capable of seeing through walls. According to eyewitness testimony Hanabi herself defused the situation, showing better sense and skill than Fire's entire diplomatic corps.

Since her debut in 1930 with "The Day House" Hanabi has captured the hearts of millions across the world, with her perfect blend of acting, dancing, singing and that wonderful mix of childlike precociousness, hope, and spunk, while still retaining a ultimate humility. Hanabi's films have stood not only as a bright light in these times, but also as a wonderful departure from the sex and violence and moral filth that is the film industry. As the governor of Yama stated "Only two good things have ever come out of fire. One is Green Field cigars, and the other is Hanabi Shrine."

Hanabi's latest film "Gentle Greetings" is set to debut right after she finishes her tour of the countries in three months at the chunin exams in Konoha. Development has already starting on the next, but the studio is keeping tight lipped about it. Speculation abounds, with rumors circulating wildly, including such outlandish things as a romance, or ninja based film. (See story 6-B for more)

OoOoO

(Taken from a section of the Hyuuga Main Branch documents)  
Hiashi(M) 1888-  
Hizashi(M) 1888-1891 (Branch)  
Hinata(F) 1918-  
Hashou(M) 1926-1928 (Death)

OoOoOo

**  
Diary Entry 2130**  
I admit it, I was wrong and Koharu right, the shrine project was a great idea. It was a magnificent, magnificent plan. Not only did she correctly gauge exactly what the public wanted, but using a Hyuuga (I still don't know how she got the stick to agree to using his daughter) means that the information we get from her tours is better than years of spying. I admit it, the plan was brilliant, now can she stop being so smug about it?

The only problem is I'm stuck with dealing with any outcries, and if I ask for help she'll be even more insufferable. Hiashi's threw a fit because this tour was passing through water and lightning. I told him that the chakra contacts were perfect, nobody would be able to tell what she was, they don't even suspect, and if we avoided them they actually might. Futhermore one of her bodyguards has rescued people from Stone mountain prison itself. He still threw a fit, but I'm not the Hokage for nothing, he can just suck it up.

* * *

_This part written by clockworkchaos._


	13. Sakura Haruno Journal April 26 1932

_Sakura Haruno Journal Entry 003  
April 26th 1932  
_

Honestly the entire lot of them are acting like children. First, let me clarify, I'm not angry at Naruto because Tazuna agreed it his ridiculous demand. I'm angry- annoyed because he made it at all. Yes, he meant it as a joke, but it really wasn't a very funny one, and it reflects a common pattern of never thinking before he acts. As a student of behavior psychology, I was merely applying some negative reinforcement, but Kakashi's merriment isn't helping anyone, nor is Tsunami leading him on.

And then Kakashi had the absolute nerve to compare the situation to early Kunoichi. Which shows he doesn't understand feminist theory at all. Kunoichi use sex as a weapon, controlling the power rather than allowing others to control them. They use it to help their country, but as their own choice, not because someone else promised them to someone. The promise of brides with no input from said bride is nothing like Kunoichi, (and input after the face does not count, as there was no guarantee of said input beforehand).

I decided to take a walk to the nearest village, just to get away from them all. I tried to convince Sasuke to come; frankly his brooding is simply not healthy. However after what I saw there I'm glad I didn't. I read the newspaper Naruto had, but it simply doesn't convey the real emotional scope. I'm glad grandfather's so adamantly against Gato, if he was supporting this…

The town was devastated, not from any war (The Great War never even reached wave) but from the economic collapse. I thought some of the towns we passed through back home were bad but this…. I felt self conscious, striding through in new clothes. Even if they were military, they felt like a luxury . I half debated finding some others to blend in, but pink hair isn't a common color in Wave, so there would be little point, and it would rob me of the protection these one provided. Seeing the number of people come up to me and the merchants begging for my business, was uncomfortable. I nearly had my wallet stolen twice, the first time I almost knifed the kid, thinking it was an attack.

Most of the merchants showed empty shelves, but the few I approached had a few things "in the back". The first time I felt rather angry, that sort of hording behavior was half of what caused the initial collapse in Fire to be so bad, with the bank runs. But after looking around and seeing all the instances of smashed glass, I suspect anything shown would have been robbed.

I was worried that the Fire money wouldn't be accepted, given the blockade. However, upon showing it to the first store owner he could barely contain his excitement. From what I understand the smugglers hold great value in Fire Nation money. It's disturbing, how much these people hold criminals in admiration. Two of the stores have "genuine Itachi and Kisame" merchandise. Mostly cloths and knickknacks they claimed were from the heists (fat chance) but still it was disturbing, the one I confronted about Itachi's massacre claimed that he was framed, given how nonviolent his other crimes are he couldn't have done it. That level of denial is disturbing. When the people hate their government so much the criminals and smugglers are the hero's…

I think what really hit it home was the movie stall, which is odd given all the other problems I saw, but this one really struck me. I had been searching for something for Ino, as a souvenir (and to remind her who got a C-rank first). I came across a stand selling Hanabi Shrine merchandise. Ordinarily, I would have passed it by, but Hinata had also made it to genin and I felt I should get something for her as well. The girl has enough trouble seeing herself as a genin without me snubbing her. I knew she really liked Hanabi's movies, then again who doesn't? Even Sasuke watches them, even if he will never admit it. But as I was saying Hinata really likes them, I think they speak to her, showing the bolder person she wishes she could be. When I showed the merchant my Fire dollars he got very excited, claiming he had the latest movi's film real. I was somewhat suspicious, but he seemed sincere and I knew a projector back in Konoha we could rent to watch it on, if I could get "Gentle Greetings" before it was officially shown I'd be the Queen of the genin. I could probably get Ino to agree I was the best, Naruto to be silent for a week, still hadn't decided what concession I would have wanted out of Sasuke. He walked back towards a small safe, asking me to turn around, since ninja rule #3 is never turn your back on the enemy, and ninja rule 4 is assume everyone is your enemy, I opted to go outside. When I gave back in he proudly presented the role of film. However, rather than it being "Gentle Greetings" it was "Tin roof angel". Which was released over a year ago. What was sad was that the merchant was sincere, for a country under blockage this was rare, treasured and very new. He had apparently gotten it from a man who saved it after Gato's men burned the theater.

I didn't buy it, Hinata already had the films and the Hyuuga had a private projector. Instead I purchased a small handmade doll. Handmade seems to be the only think in decent supply here. Thinking on the way back I'm so glad we have the president we do. Anyone in Fire who calls him a collectivist should be forced to come to Wave and see firsthand the devastation corporate greed unchecked can cause. Wave is the surest argument for the president I know.

OOOOOOO

**Fire Bugle**

All the news that's fit to print

April 24th, 1932

**Situation in wave continues to deteriorate**

_  
By Yue Kaya  
_  
The situation in Wave continues to spiral out of control. With no direct contact from the naval base in over a week, the situation is reaching a boiling point. President Urashima has stated this "We have established radio contact with the naval base, and I wish to assure all families of the men that they are fine. They have not been attacked, as some fear monger's have claimed and the situation is under control."

However others are not so sure. According to Sachiko Haruno. "Sure they aren't attacking now, but anyone here remember how Fire's civil war began? Something about a besieged outpost? Gato's just playing for time, he knows our navy's been crippled by post war cutbacks and there's no land road. Once he starves out our naval base it'll be near impossible to dislodge him." When asked about the recent build up, Senator Haruno had this to say, "Our navy's still half the size it was during the war. Even with the buildup. And who's been purchasing the decommissioned ships? Gato and Wave. Nice little scam he's got there, we wouldn't sell that many to any one country, so he purchases them as a country and as a private man, for reuse as 'shipping vessels.'"

The president's own actions may support this view. With several transport ships being diverted and the 7th general army practicing training exercises at Haredon Point, which is the nearest land point between Fire and Wave. In an ominous message to Wave, President Urashima had this to say. "I am grateful to hear that the men in Fire's base are unharmed. However several have put in for shore leave in a week, and I have always hated to break my promises….

_  
Gato and Tsunade connection? See page6E  
Reports of Gato attempting to recruit missing nin? See page 5A_

* * *

Written by _clockworkchaos_.


	14. Naruto’s Journal April 26th, 1932

_Naruto's Journal_

_April 26th, 1932_

Well, Sakura's angry with me. Still. Nothing different from usual, mind you. She's often irritated with me. Personally I think she's kind of cute when she's mad. But I'd prefer she be angry with me on my own terms, rather than it being a result of somebody else. I can't take the credit and I can't make up for what I done wrong if it ain't my fault, you know?

Tsunami's nice though. Very beautiful in a classic motherly-type way. She admits she took the whole arranged marriage thing seriously at first, but after I got a chance to explain things (and she got to beat Tazuna over the head with a frying pan), she's more understanding.

She did seem a mite melancholy after she got to know me though. Ain't too sure why. Maybe she really wanted to marry me? I guess I can see how she might. I am a nice catch if I do say so myself... And I do. But I'm betting Tsunami's motives would've been more along the lines of getting herself and her son out of Wave. Which I can't blame her for.

The depression has been a big blow to everybody. I've seen plenty of broke farms and dying towns in Fire, since ninjas started getting a lot of government contracts. But even the worst off town in Fire ain't as bad off as Wave. Just this afternoon we had to stop a couple of Wave troops from making off with a fisherman's harvest, simply because they had guns.

So yeah, I don't begrudge Tsunami from wanting to get out of this hellhole. I do begrudge her son, Inari, for thinking we're all gonna die and there ain't gonna be no point to life anymore. Che. Little brat. Losing hope when your mother and your grandfather are doin' everything in their power to keep you safe?

See, I think now I see why Tazuna was so goddamned desperate to pull some ninjas into things. He wanted somebody, anybody to get a look at his country and the conditions, and do something about it. He'd even risk his life, risk us turning on him, to just make sure somebody saw.

I can respect that kind of courage.

Enough so that I've made as many clones as I can to head off to the bridge to help with construction. So many workers have run off due to intimidation, due to Tazuna unable to pay them what they need. Kakashi says that Zabuza ain't dead-The hunter nin should've burned his body on the spot, or cut off his head. It seems likely he'll be back.

The situation's getting tense in Wave. The Fire Base was blockaded because Tazuna managed to get into Fire through it. Now the President of Wave is getting pushed into a showdown with Fire. Gato killing off Tazuna would destroy a fair amount of resistance to his rule. Or just make him a martyr. And Fire's already gearing up.

The next few days, we might see all out war break out, and we'll be in the center of it. All because of one man. One man's petty ambitions. One man's lust for power.

Well... I ain't letting him get it.

* * *

_**Konoha Post**_

_The Self-Governing Zone's most popular newspaper_ 5 yen

April 26th, 1932

**Missing Anti-Gato Resistance Leader possible source of Wave Crisis**  
_  
By Sho Saito_

HI-KYO: This intrepid reporter's secret sources have painted an interesting picture of the origins of the crisis developing in Wave, as well as the possible source of the unrest. According to this source, one week ago an unknown individual known only as "Hashi" was seen entering the Oshima Naval Base as a visitor. A mere 24 hours later, the base was blockaded and sealed off by Wave Country's own forces. That a man would be brave (or stupid) enough to sign himself in as "Hashi" is nothing short of remarkable, but explains much. As this same reporter said in a previous article, of particular concern to President Koshinuke's government has been the independent newspaper and writings of a man known only as "Hashi". He has blasted Gato and Koshinuke for their tyrannical economic policies and their abuse of the people of Wave.

_For more on the history of Hashi, please turn to page 5A_

It cannot be coincidence that such action resulted in a total lockdown of the country, as Hashi has been declared an "intellectual terrorist" whose writings stir up "unrest" and "rebellion" against "the proper and legal government of Wave". That such harsh measures were enacted indicates that this Hashi may be more of a threat to the establishment of Koshinuke and Gato's government than previously thought. Rumors of protests, peaceful and non-violent, being met with deadly force have abounded. Political prisoners being held without trial or bail. Indeed, this total lockdown by Wave's military demonstrates the desperation of the regime in keeping itself alive.

As Wave continues to push itself towards a confrontation towards Fire, it becomes clear that this Hashi is responsible for the unrest. But a more pertinent question is: Where is he?


	15. Naruto's Journal April 29th 1932

_Naruto's Journal_

April 29th, 1932

* * *

  
Kakashi gave us a few training exercise to work on for the next week. He estimated Zabuza would be up and around by the end of it, and we had to be at our best. And so, we were each given our own exercises.

Me, I was sent off to make as many clones as I could, and practice the basic chakra control exercises enmasse. The idea was that the memories of my clones would be sent back to me, and right now, better control over my chakra was vital if I was going to get as much utility out of it as possible.

So, I kept making clones and having them stand on their fingers with their chakra, or having them climb up trees, or having them go run around on water or help with the bridge construction, every day, until I was fit to drop. This time, I woke up outside. I also woke up to one of the prettiest faces I'd ever seen.

She said her name was Haku, and she was a local. She was gatherin' herbs for her father, who was sick. I happily agreed to help-Seein' these people's situations was horrible, and I couldn't wait to have it out with Zabuza.

She asked if I was a ninja. I said I was. She then asked why I was a ninja. Now, normally, I'd explain it was because I wanted to be Hokage, I wanted respect and recognition and to not be looked down upon anymore. And I said that. Then she smiled at me, the kind of smile that makes your heart flutter, and asked if there wasn't a bigger reason for it than just myself?

Well... I was a mite bit confused, but when I finally opened my mouth back up, I began to explain that, right now anyway, seeing how Wave was under Gato's thumb, I wanted to do it for people. Haku asked me why. What business is it o' mine what happens to these people? Ain't I just in it for recognition and a job?

I got a mite bit upset at this-What kind of person just does stuff for recognition? Sure, I want it, but it's so I'm not seen as a Demon or nothing anymore. So I matter. So that people know I ain't the Fox in human form.

Haku explained that, while she weren't no ninja, she fought for the sake of somebody else. That it made her stronger because knowing she had that person's trust to keep him safe, made her able to fight harder. Being alone, she said, was terrible. The people in her life she wanted to protect made her life have meaning.

I thought about this a lot. Precious few people cared about me. Sister Ayame, Father Teuchi, Old Man Hokage, Mr. Iruka... I guess even my team cared about me, and I cared about them. The people I was closest to... The people who were precious to me...

She smiled, as though she could read my mind. She said that doing anything to protect your precious people made life worth living. I asked, if that was the case, what did she protect her precious people from?

"Anything that threatens them," she said.

"So... What about Gato?" I asked.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well... What do you think about 'im?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with how she was looking at me. It was like I was hitting close to a sore subject or something. Just as I was about to apologize, she sighed.

"Gato is... Slime, but unfortunately... Due to my... Family's circumstances, we need him."

"Why's that?" I asked. "He's just sucking the lifeblood out of the country, and driving it to war just to keep his lousy power." I pointed out towards the village. "People suffering and dying and under his heel!"

"But they aren't your precious people, are they?" Haku returned. I scowled.

"Maybe not... But I sure as hell know how I'd feel if my loved ones were in this state. If my precious people were bein' treated like this," I said flatly. Haku stared at me for a long while, and even if I had offended her, I felt angry about her. Was her family one that benefited from Gato somehow?

She then nodded slowly. "I understand." She then smiled. "You're a good person, Naruto Uzumaki." She then stood up, and turned to go. "I hope you realize your dream... And keep your precious people safe."

"... Well... You too," I managed, a little confused. She then impishly looked over her shoulder.

"By the way? I'm a boy."

I stared in complete and total disbelief, as she laughed. As though joking. I laughed with her, uneasily.

"Th-That's good! But... You are a girl, right? Right?"

She... He... Winked. "Maybe you'll find out... Someday."

... Goddamn, I am so confused...

* * *

**Haku's account  
Part the third.**

I am… unsure. I had an encounter with one of the enemy today. He was lying on the ground like some hobo, as first I thought he was simply one more of Wave's vagrants. Only as I drew closer did I recognize him as one who had helped raised a hand against Lord Zabuza. I considered killing him, but I could not bring myself to. It felt… I have failed my lord once again and the grief aches in my heart.

I talked with him, hoping to gain some insight into our opponents. At first the conversation went as I expected, the ruffian seeking fame and glory in battle, but then, but then… I do not know why I asked, perhaps I was disappointed in such an answer, but I asked if there was anything more. As I talk I saw a kindred spirit, he reminded me of me before Zabuza gave me purpose, the loneliness. I felt sorrow that the one who trained him was such an ignoble, crude, man.

We then discussed Gato…. I do not like that man, to have Lord Zabuza work for such slime. But we do what we must, and I told him as much. Then Naruto did something unexpected, he claimed that Gato was wrong, not for hurting his precious people, but for hurting any precious people. I… I didn't know how to respond. It was ridiculous, and yet, and yet something about it compelled me. I left, informing him he was a good person. I told him I was a boy, that was actually worrisome… I've allowed my disguise to go downhill if people are first assuming I am a girl.


	16. Rock Lee's Journal March 3rd, 1931

_Rock Lee's Journal_

March 3rd, 1931

Its my first day with my new team. I am so excited! I cannot believe that my horrible spell and illusion skills were made up for in the written test and the hand to hand combat portion!

I have no skill in spell and illusion techniques. No matter how much I try, I just cannot get my chakra to flow properly enough to work for either of them. I can't even make a single henge!

It was horrible at the academy. Not only was I discriminated because of my eyebrows and skin, but they made fun of my lack of talent in...well...anything!

I could not make a clone. I can't use the replacement technique. My hand to hand was horrible. I was a miserable failure, and the only place I took solace in was the church orphanage. Sister Ayame is a great woman. She doesn't care what color I am or how to do an axe kick right. She says that God loves everyone, no matter what they look like.

Yes, I have never known my parents. It is something that has been a major problem to overcome. I have Sister Ayame to thank for raising me. Not many in Konoha would, despite The Republic of Fire, and Konoha's stance on being equal and wanting to make sure everyone lives fairly.

But I'm rambling. The one thing that really stuck with me was boxing. It is one of the ways we are taught to fight in the acadamy. To go just fist against fist, and nothing left but endurance and sheer will standing between the title of winner and loser, is one of the greatest thrills in the world!

I worked endlessly on my punches and my physical combat skills as much as possible. I even entered the academy's Platinum fist tournament. I lost in the semi-final round, but it was on a technicality because I was winning! Mr. Mizuki called a disqualification, saying I had thrown a kidney shot. I hadn't. It was a hook to ribs, and they didn't want me toppling the great Sasuke Uchiha in the one thing I was good at!

No! No. I will not let the bigotry get to me. Sister Ayame says that I am better than that. She says to ignore it. Break through the adversity. It'll make you stronger.

So I did what I always did. I went out into the training grounds. And practiced, and practiced, and practiced. I actually broke my hand at one point, working so hard. It finally paid off.

I have trained forever to do this. I...I'm....tearing up as it is! I will help the Republic of Fire with my skills and be the best ninja I can be.

I may not seem like much but I know the one thing I will not do is quit. With these fists I will carve my way into legend. I will show that not only can I be a good ninja with only the use of Martial Arts (and boxing in particular), I will show the Fire Republic that a black man can be a great ninja!

* * *

Written by RockLeetheAwesome. Consider it a brief interlude before resuming the Wave Mission.


	17. Naruto's Journal April 30th, 1932

_Naruto's Journal_

April 30th, 1932

- - - - - - -

Managed to get some time to catch my breath and write down what happened. Sakura says it'll help me clear my head and sort out all my feelings and emotions from the last few days. Put it all in perspective.

Me, I think she just wants to know if I've been thinking about her. Or if Sasuke has been thinking about her. Or hell, if Kashi's been thinkin' about her. She's sexually frustrated enough to get hot for teacher, I reckon.

But, i guess I'd better get to the real events weighing on my mind. Before I make her hit me any more than she'll already try.

I had trained all day before, and all night. Though I managed to drag myself to the inn before I passed out. I woke up to a woman's screaming. Tsunami's screaming. Needless to say I was up and running towards the source as quick as I could go.

A pair of thugs with guns had dragged Tsunami out to the pier, and Inari was in front of them. He was yelling at them to let her go. One of them was trying to yank off her top, while the other was laughing and raising his gun at the little boy. Inari though, he didn't even flinch. He just ran for the men holdin' his mother.

I managed to replace him with a log just before he got shot. I wasted no time on their surprise, and beat the shit out of both of 'em. Rapists piss me off, and raping a woman I liked was even worse. I kept punching and kicking them until they bled, and then kicked them into the river. Only then did I turn around to see Tsunami and Inari holding eachother, staring at me. I stared back, feeling awkward. Did they think I was as bad as those guys were?

I didn't need to worry though. Tsunami got up and hugged me, before laying a nice, big kiss on me. Everything got... Warm, and fuzzy, before Inari's disgusted groan shook me out of it. Tsunami stopped, then smiled at me before telling me that if some of Gato's men were here, then others would be attackin' the bridge. I managed to clear my head, told them to alert the townspeople as to what was happening, and I took off for the bridge.

Can't get fuzzy headed over bein' kissed. Even if it was my first from a girl other than Sister Ayame.

Even if it was from a _woman_ who was only wearin' her underwear at the time and-

No. Not thinkin' about it. Not thinkin' about it at all.

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

The fight.


	18. Avenger's Log, April 30th, 1932

_Avenger's Log, 4/30/1932_

Long day. Many events. Finally unlocked sharingan! No, must keep proper order. Log should be written chronologically, easier to keep track of.

Day began guarding bridge. First indication something wrong was mist, then bodies of workers. Prepared for battle. Client asked us to run, claimed he only wanted us to see his country, should not get ourselves killed. Ignored client, do not abandon mission, do not betray others. Besides, wanted decent fight.

Initial fight went well, destroyed Water Clones. Then engaged fake hunter nin, Sakura guarded client. Hoped Kakashi would not fall for trap again. Hunter nin fast, very fast, luckily was faster. Managed to engage. Unfortunately, hunter nin able to do one handed seals. Was hit by ice needles. Was not distracted by the realization hunter ninja was female, nor proximity to her breasts.

Hunter ninja conjured "Maze of Mirrors" technique. Was not maze, was circle. Why is it called maze? Name ridiculous. Was peppered with needles, did not look good. Stopped when a massive whistle blast thundered across bridge. Realized it was Kakashi, getting all fighters attention.

Kakashi claimed he had just been fighting to provide show. Claimed he had ultimate weapon. Unbeatable technique, was going to end fight. More talkative that he had ever been with team. Zabuza impatient, ordered him to get on with it. Privately agreed, did not say out loud, must not show division in front of the enemy. Kakashi pulled out cash.

Was hard not to open jaw. Kakashi offered to double Gato's fee, and allow Zabuza amnesty in Wave and found a hidden village. Was shocked. Zabuza disbelieving, client angry, said murder shouldn't found village. Sakura shut him up, very grateful. Zabuza suspicious, Kakashi convincing, Zabuza considering.

Interrupted by Naruto, charging in and trying to pounce on Zabuza from air to "save" Kakashi. Made numerous clones in midair. Zabuza sliced all clones, let Naruto sail past him and hit him with flat of blade from behind. Tried not to laugh, did not succeed.

Zabuza continued to consider offer, but new events change perspective. Loud canon noise, few seconds later shell nearly hit bridge. Zabuza dispelled mist to get a better look. Large ship carrying Gato's flag. Fire another shell, straight at us. All retreated off bridge. Sakura taking client straight into blast radius of next shell. Was annoyed, why was she being stupid? Began to run towards her. Found self moving very slow, not enough time. Was forced to tackle Sakura and client off bridge before blast hit.

Later realized it was Sharingan. Eye predicted where shell would hit, Sakura lacked it and did not know it would hit. Lack of bloodline, not incompetence.

Walked back to shore. Ship continued to close distance. Kakashi ordered us to pretend to have killed each other. Created Henge of self with needles through neck. Sakura's death very realistic, good medical knowledge. Naruto used shadow clones to transform into different body part, appeared to be blow apart by shells. Show off (Note to self, copy clone technique, find out if clone keep Sharingan).

Tazuna unable to transform, asks about self. Kakashi points out he didn't expect to survive this originally. Gato arrives on shore in row boat from main ship, sees Tazuna, begins ranting as mercenaries follow him. Ranting very overblow, must remember not to do that. Explains how he hope ninja kill each other, would not have to pay. Calls client Hashi, wants to personally kill him. As expected.

Wait for perfect ambush moment. As Gato passes by Zabuza, he stops to kick him. Zabuza good at playing dead. Hunter nin not so good, launches attack, rest follow suit. Attack very effective, enemy unable to use guns effectively at close range, often hit own men. Gato sliced in half with Zabuza's sword. Naruto's clone wreak havoc. Kakashi sliced though many with electricity, did not know electricity could cut. Wish had seen seals. Self contributed greatly to fight as well, using fire based shots on me with heavier weapons. Gunpowder exploded satisfyingly.

Battle won handily. Unfortunately main ship arrive on shore with many more enemies. Too many. Did not have ambush. This time, guns to dangerous. Forced behind bridge poles as shooting begins. Luckily most bad shots. Zabuza creates sea dragon, smashes main force, we charge afterward. Charge going well, all of a sudden focus on single high caliber bullet. Bullet is headed toward Zabuza. Not possible to stop, eyes can see it, but body not fast enough, try to should warning.

Just before bullet hit, Hunter nin appear in front of Zabuza, taking bullet. Face got sprayed with blood.

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos._


	19. Naruto's Journal Continued 43032

_Naruto's Journal (Continued)_

_April 30th, 1932_

It's a little hard to put into words what happened after Haku got shot. I saw her falling to the ground in front of Zabuza, every other sound was kind of, like, muffled. I felt disconnected. Like I wasn't even there. Her mask fell apart, and I could see her face. See her eyes. Like... Something was flickering in and out of them.

I saw red. Literally. Everything around me seemed to explode into flames. A couple of Gato's thugs who were trying to tackle me while I was distracted were set on fire, screaming in agony. I didn't care. I didn't even think I could notice. I'd felt angry before, lots of times, but this anger, this _rage_... It was like my own anger magnified, dozens of times.

There was blood. Lots of blood. I remember bits and pieces of things. Faces. Screams. I remember Zabuza slicing apart five men in one blow, his fury was so great. I remember using some poor soul as a club, bashing another guy away from Sakura, who, in desperation to keep the downed Haku safe, had taken up a machine gun from a downed thug and was firing it wildly into the crowd. The rest was just anger, rage, death.

I came to on the edge of the shore. I looked down at myself-I was covered in blood, my fingers were like grisly claws. The water had turned red. I could still hear men screaming in panic, running back across the bridge. I could hear bellows of rage and cheers of victory, and I slowly looked back.

There was Inari, and Tazuna, and Tsunami with the townspeople, all of them armed with whatever they could find. They were chasing the remaining thugs away, who looked like the Devil himself was after them.

Maybe he was.

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder, and shakily I looked up. The Colonel was there, blood splatter across his face mask.

"Naruto..." He just looked at me, with eyes that fully understood what I was going through. I took a deep breath, and nodded that I was okay.

"Haku? Zabuza?" I asked.

"She's in critical condition, Sakura's doing what she can. Zabuza's heading off to the ship. We need to take it, and get at it's radio." His eyes, both of them, looking intently into mine. "You up to it?"

I nodded again, and took off across the water. I resisted the urge to stoop down and wash my hands off. I couldn't do that right now. Not now.

I felt in shock from what had happened. Like I was disconnected. I was very lucky that when the shock wore off, Tsunami was there for me.


	20. Sakura Haruno Journal May 1st 1932

_Sakura Haruno Journal Entry 004  
May 1st 1932_

Let me clarify something. Haku was not the first time I've worked in surgery with a patient on the edge of death. It was not the first time I've done it without a proper hospital. It was not the first time I've been in charge of a patent. However it was the first time all three had happened at once, and more importantly it was the first time there was someone above me I could call.

The bullet had ripped into Haku's chest. It had actually lodged itself in Zabuza, but he had avoided talking about it, not wishing to distract me. The bullet had missed her heart by less than an inch, actually I realized later it would have hit the heart on most people. Weather the different placement was simply a lucky quirk or a result of her bloodline I don't know.

The bullet had still hit an artery, and she was leaking blood far too fast. The biggest problem was her bloodline, thankfully it was elemental rather than body, or I'm sure it would have been lost. Still the bloodline made things awkward. Part of what makes medical chakra so difficult is you have to force you own chakra into the patients system in order to manipulate it. Don't put in enough and nothing happens, but put in too much, or the wrong "type"(there a official word, but I can't remember it right now) and the patients chakra system can be overwhelmed. This can result in paralysis at best, and exploding organs at worst. Haku's chakra system was unique due to her bloodline. I could instantly apply medical technique, instead slowly adding chakra and seeing how she reacted.

In the end I actually thing her bloodline was what saved her. Even before I had properly begun healing, the blood flow slowed down, it felt cold. Frankly I'm lucky I was in such a panic to save her or I would have declared her dead. Even so it took all night to get her in stable enough condition to move back to the house. As a doctor I don't want to claim she's going to be fine to early, but it looks like she might have a chance. Even she won't be in combat for quite a while.

Other than that things have been rather weird. Since we got back both my teammates are grinning like idiots, Sasuke's just been staring at the mirror for hours and Naruto… I guess he's happy about Haku's survival. Kakashi's trying to drag me downstairs apparently they managed to get the radio transceiver and properly hook it up to broadcast over wave. They want all of us to say someone, Goddammit I'm too tired to think, let alone make speeches, I know I'm going to sound stupid.


	21. Tazuna's Radio Address May 1st, 1932

**Transcript of Tazuna "Hashi" Go's Radio Address**

May 1st 1932

- - - - -

HASHI: My fellow Wave citizens. A decade ago our country was fair, prosperous, and beautiful. I had a beautiful, wonderful wife and a loving daughter, and I was content with my work. Those memories of joy, memories of peace and happiness, are firmly in place in my heart. It is these memories being memories that has given me both strength, and placed my country in peril. Gato... How long have we tolerated his presence in our nation? How long have we seen the warning signs, yet did nothing? His business gobbled up ours, his ships dominated our waterways, the politicians in his pockets were the ones who got elected. I saw this, I wrote about it. I took the nom de plume of "Hashi", a bridge. A bridge away from the lies and misinformation Gato spewed, and to truth.

The truth is, Gato's grip on our nation has bled it dry. His thugs have committed the most heinous of crimes against our citizenry. His monopoly over our nation's waterways choked the life out of the vibrant nation I knew. His politicians have risen to the highest posts in the land, and obeyed his every whim, as though mere slaves to him. And in the midst of this economic collapse, he has pushed our nation to the brink of war with one of our closest allies, the Republic of Fire, just to keep the truth from getting out.

It is thus with immense satisfaction that I say to you, say to everyone now, that Gato is dead. He has been slain, his flagship and secrets taken, by a most incredible group of ninja. Two initially employed by him, and four employed by me. The former were tricked, however. Gato intended to merely use them to eliminate my own ninja, whom I had hired to bear witness to the situation our country was in themselves. I cared little for my own life. As long as the word got out about what was happening, as long as the truth did not die with me, I could face death without fear. These ninjas though... They have done far more than I could have ever asked of them.

With their assistance, we have the records, the documents, the writings, everything to prove just how badly Gato has abused this nation. How he has, in fact, hampered our recovery from the Crash for his own selfish ends. How he intended to slaughter his own ninja and cover up the situation, how he would pass off this crisis as mere overreaction and not only embarass our nation, but embarass the Republic of Fire, who has produced such excellent ninja as these.

Colonel Kakashi Hatake. Ex-Colonel Zabuza Momochi. His apprentice, Haku Momochi. Genin Third Class Sakura Haruno. Genins Third Class Sasuke Uchiha and last but certainly not least, Genin Third Class Naruto Uzumaki. These heroes, Naruto and Zabuza in particular, acquitted themselves honorably and helped to save our nation from Gato. It is they who are to be thanked for this service. For now, President Koshinuke is finished. I ask you, all of you in Wave, follow the example set by these heroes, the example they set for us. Rise up, reject this oppression! Soldiers, do not serve a government that asks you to betray your country! Your oaths of loyalty! I say again, Rise up, and demand freedom and justice for all!

- - - - - -

(Following this address, several other people spoke, including Zabuza Momochi and Naruto Uzumaki. Each sharing their experiences. Naruto Uzumaki himself attracted a great deal of acclaim from his belief in everyone's precious people. He later went off the air, at the insistence of Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, who wished to "treat his wounds and get him to bed". Zabuza seemed ready to say something in response, but was cut off by Tazuna's quick introduction of Sakura Haruno, who said little but encouraged the nation to freedom.)


	22. Haku's Account, Final

**Haku's account  
Final**

I… was wrong. As I lie here, in bed I have had a lot to think about. And I must admit my initial impression was wrong, the Fire ninja are not ignoble. They have helped us, treated my wounds when I should have died, and even offered us a permanent home. Soon Zabuza will be the head of the village. The bridge builder is not happy about that, he does not like the idea of violence, and Zabuza had killed his workers, but the leader of the nin, Kakashi talked to him. Telling him that they could not always be there, and who would save them next time. Zabuza will be watched by Leaf. I know, because the walls are thin and their voices loud, they thought I was asleep. I am angry that they do not trust Zabuza, but I cannot blame them.

I myself have not recovered, and their medic tells me I will not be at full strength of months. They offered to take me to Konoha, but I begged them to let me stay. Even, disabled I think I can be of use to Zabuza. Establishing a village is a lot of work. He will need someone to help him, someone who can train others in chakra control, know who to let in and help with paper work. Lord Zabuza claimed that was the only downside.

I have been doing some thinking. One thing I forgot about nobles is the duty they have to those under them. A servant's duty is to obey their Lord, but the Lord also has a duty to the servant. A man cannot have two lords, but can have many servants. Naruto considers himself to have a duty to every single person, and I wonder what does that make him?

I have decided to end this account, for I believe that this chapter of my life is over. It is the dawning of a new one, for the first time since my power manifest I will finally have a home.

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos._


	23. President's Address May 5th, 1932

**TRANSCRIPT: PRESIDENT KEN URASHIMA, WEEKLY RADIO ADDRESS**

_May 5th, 1932_

"My fellow citizens,

"A great deal of confusion and fear has arisen from the events of these past two weeks. Many of you have questions, and quite frankly, all of you deserve answers. It is for this reason that I have come before you tonight to deliver those answers.

"First of all is the situation regarding Wave Country, one of our closest allies. I am sorry to say that for the past few years we have been consumed in our own concerns, to the point we have ignored our ally Wave falling under a curtain of darkness. Eternal vigilance is the price of freedom, and we failed in our duty to ensure Wave remained free. The business tycoon Hiro Gato used his monopoly over the shipping industry and dock yards of Wave to ensnare and control our ally, and slowly it sank into a pit of darkness and despair.

"One man, however, was willing to break the silence. One man wrote out against Gato, wrote out against his puppets in the Wave government, and bravely pushed his countrymen to fight for their rights. That man, known as 'Hashi', worked to bridge the gap between the outside world and the plight of his people. Both literally and figuratively, as his public identity, I may now reveal, was Tazuna Go. Courageously, he sought out members of Konoha's ninja forces to bring back to his country. To show them to extent of the injustices inflicted upon his people. Poverty, abuse, crime, decay. He sought to shine a spotlight upon Wave, to shake us from our apathy.

"In retaliation, Gato cajoled his puppets in the government of Wave to lock down the country and hunt him down. He took control of Oshima Naval Station, not willing to allow word of Hashi's efforts escape the country. He was willing to push his nation to war, willing to sacrifice hundreds, possibly even thousands of lives, all for the sake of keeping a secret. This despicable man has been struck down, paid the ultimate price for his evil and his atrocities.

"Now, Wave is free. I am pleased to report that President Koshinuke has resigned, and is in prison pending a trial judged by his peers. Tazuna Go is free, and is even now spreading the good news via radio to his people. A new Hidden Village will be established in Wave, aided by our efforts, to grant Wave better means of defending itself. And it is all thanks to the efforts of our very own ninja, Team 7 from Konoha. I would like to acknowledge these brave men and woman for their work in bringing such tyranny to light, in freeing Wave from such darkness, and in their courageous efforts to avert a tragic war.

"I thus will be presenting all four members of Team 7, with the Rising Sun Medal of Honor, for outstanding acts of bravery and service above and beyond the call of duty. Jounin slash Colonel Kakashi Hatake, Genin Third Class Sakura Haruno, Genin Third Class Sasuke Uchiha, and Genin Third Class Naruto Uzumaki. These brave souls have done so much, for so many, that I cannot think of any better recognition for their deeds and services. Let their shining example be an inspiration to us all. Thank you, and God bless the Republic."

- - - - - - -

_Naruto's Journal_

May 6th, 1932

The Marines have been here in force for about four days now. Bringing in food, blankets, medicine, water, all sorts of things for the people of the village. That new aircraft carrier, the _Soenin_, has been running planes back and forth, dropping supplies and bringing in nurses and the like.

Zabuza's happy about the prospect of making his own Hidden Village. He's planning on puttin' it right here in Tazuna's village, which makes Inari happy. He already wants to become a ninja, so, when I ain't been helping with the construction of the bridge, I've been giving him some basic training tips. Haku chimed in with some chakra control exercises. She says she's gonna stay here, help Zabuza make the new village. I certainly can't argue with that. Well, I tried. But I couldn't.

It stinks. I finally meet somebody who understands me, understands everything that I've gone through, the loneliness, the shunning... But she's staying here! At least she promises to write me often.

Another person I regret not coming with me, is Tsunami. She's made me feel right at home. Made me feel... Well... Special. Even loved. I can't... Get into all the details (otherwise Sakura'll kill me). Let's just say that everything that happened between us is going into a special journal o' mine.

We're gonna be getting medals for this. Medals of Honor even! Damn, not bad for our first A-Rank mission, huh? Sasuke sure is preening. Sakura nearly fainted when she heard (though she was exhausted at the time). And Kakashi? Well, he's as cool as you please. Ain't excited at all.

As for me... I am happy. Happy about the medal. Happy about the mission. But more than that, happy that everybody in the country is out from under the thumb of that goddamned bastard, and now, they all have the chance to be as happy and content as they please.

Now _that_ should be what a Hokage is. To make sure the people he cares about are happy and free. You'd better believe it!

- - - - - -

_Wave Country Arc... Concluded._


	24. Fire Radio June 2nd, 1932

**Fire Radio-June 2nd**

Nee Oname: This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. Excitement is heating up for the beginning of the Chunnin Exams, hosted in Fire for the first time in four years exams and scheduled to start in mere weeks. Here with us tonight is Hayate Gekko, the coordinator of the Chunnin Exams. It's good to have you here Mr Gekko.

Gekko: (coughing sounds) Good to be here Mr. Oname.

Oname: Now then, Mr. Gekko, what can you tell us about the Chunnin Exams?

Gekko: (more coughing) The Chunnin Exams are exams allowing genin, or rookie ninja, to advance in rank. They are the main way of determining promotion during peacetime. The chunnin exams consist of a series of team and single events measuring various skills needed to be a ninja.

Oname: Some people object to these games as to violent? Claiming they are a degenerate form of entertainment and a modern gladiator combat.

Gekko: (laughs) I would point out that most promotions are earned as a result of battlefield mission, and the exams are a lot let violent than that. Furthermore the majority of events are not particularly violent. While some are, we would be remiss if we did not include them. Imagine promoting genin who couldn't fight.

Oname: (Laughs) So what about the new Hanabi Shrine movie coming out? Do you think that will hurt attendance?

Gekko: I think (coughs) I think that the fact that the movie is having its debut showing in the stadium itself should show how we feel about it. The movie and the exams are largely two different demographics, and I don't think they will hurt each other. In fact we think that the two can work together. During the exams we've set up a number of camera's to capture the events, and we are planning to allow movies to use them as pre-movie shorts. For the first time ever people unable to personally attend should be able to experience the true drama of the events.

Oname: Having gone myself, I assure folks it's not to be missed. Heck it's probably worth the price of admission just for the short. Moving on, you mentioned the stadium, several senators have criticized the new stadium, calling it a pork barrel project. What do you have to say to that?

Gekko: Well first I'd point out how many of those same senators are also receiving public works within their own districts. (Laughter) Furthermore the larger stadium is more than just a stadium, it's a matter of security. The old stadium was located too close to Konoha proper, and afforded to many security risks. The new stadium alleviates those problem. Furthermore the stadium will help pay for itself with ticket sales, something that can't be said for a lot of other projects.

Oname: Well glad to hear that. So any speculation on what teams are hot? A lot of people betting on the hero's of wave, what's your opinion?

Gekko: (coughs) Sorry that's something I really can't speculate on. I work with the Jonin instructors and I don't think it would be fun back at the office if I started speculating.

Oname: (Laughs) Well I understand that. How about the foreign teams?

Gekko: Now that I can. Smart money this year is on Konoha. (coughs) And I'm not just saying because I come from there. Last year's exams were held in Earth, and they sent most of their best teams to that one. Similarly lightning will be holding it's exams next year, so they're holding most of their strong contenders back until then. And finally with, Water civil war over, they are planning to once again host the exams and I likely holding back their strong teams until they're redebut.

Oname: What about Suna and smaller villages? I understand the kazekage's son is participating and a new village is competing this year.

Gekko: That's right, the village of Sound is making their first appearance. Honestly though the smaller villages are unlikely to do well, they simply lack the training, resources and talent pool of larger villages. If they were good enough to consistently do well, they wouldn't be a small village. I'm even less optimistic about Sound. First generation village are notoriously weak, especially one founded without the help of another village. They simply don't have anyone to properly instruct them. Now it is possible that either might do well, but it's a very long shot.

Now Sand, by contrast is the foreign team to beat. The kage is sending his heir into the exam. Given that this will be the world's first major look at the next kazekage, he wouldn't do so unless he was sure he can win. In every tournament involving one of the kage's heirs they have made it to the finals, and the majority have won.

Oname: Thank you for your time Mr. Gekko. One last question, a lot of complaints have arisen about the Marathon event, claiming it favors the larger villages. What do you have to say about this.

Gekko: Utterly ridiculous (coughs). Anyone claiming so is either badly misinformed our outright lying. While the larger villages do have more Jonin, this is a disadvantage if anything. Given the heavy diplomatic problems of killing another village's genin within the exams, most prefer to go after their own villages. Furthermore given the number of times I've heard the Jonin grousing about the genin they are settled with, I suspect that the biggest danger will come from the teams own instructor.

Oname: Well that's all the time we have for now. That was Hayate Gekko, coordinator for the chunnin exams. And remember, Fire Radio will be covering the entire thing, so be sure to tune in on the 20th for the beginning of the exams.

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos._


	25. Report on the Jinchūriki

**Report on the Jinchūriki- By Itachi U. **

One Tail Shukaku  
The one tail has been confirmed as residing within the Kage's youngest son. Despite this, he is not well guarded. The Kage regards him as a weapon, and as such will often send him out on missions with minimal support. It is recommended that he be taken during one of these missions. His sand abilities give him great offensive and defensive powers, allowing him to blanket the entire battlefield with sand. To counter this is recommended Deidara be used, as his flight can turn the battle field into a three dimensional area, making it nearly impossible to cover it all. However, he is to be reminded that the subject must be captured alive. No mass bombs.

Two Tailed Neko  
The two tailed Neko resided within the Jonin of Kumo, Yugito Nii. She is able to manifest it at will, and is extremely dangerous. Furthermore due to circumstances detailed in the eight tails as she is not an outcast like most Jinchūriki. Due to the Neko's death aura, it is recommended the immortals capture her. In addition to the resistance to the powers, Hidan will be well placed to spread chaos throughout the city, making entrance and escape easier.

Three Tailed kaiju  
The three tails is currently free, rampaging around the western sea. Due to its high strength and low intelligence, it is recommended that it be lured to a situation that will weaken it first (ie: Naval fleet, hidden village, etc) before capture is attempted. No specific recommendations on assigned member.

Four Tailied Jackalope  
The host of the four tails resides within the western earth kingdoms, but has no fixed home. Like many Jinchūriki he is a partial outcast from his village. Confirmation of elemental fusions-metal, crystal and lava have appeared, hinting at a base "earth" type. Nevertheless, it should be assumed that all fusions are possible. Recommend that Kisame and I capture him. I have a diverse enough Jutsu range to deal with any the variety of attack, while Kisame's chakra drain is unique advantageous against the four tails due to its multi-chakra nature.

Five Root Ent  
The five rooted Ent's host resides in much the same position as the four heads, wandering the southern area of earth. However intelligence indicates that the Kage is currently attempting to convince him to move back to Iwa. As such this capture should be accelerated before that happens. Ent's appears to become stronger when in contact with the ground. As such two options present themselves. The first is to keep him off contact with the ground, in which case almost any member can be used. The second is to use the ent's attunement with the earth against him, is which case Zetsu should attempt capture.

Six Tails  
The six tails was encountered directly while in the border countries. During the meeting this note was given.

Hail, o messiah of a new dawn.  
I know of your plans, and I welcome them. The destiny of the world hinges on your attempt, though weather success of failure I cannot tell. I ask two years to say my good-byes, on Jan 1st 1934, I will willing go with you, meet me on this road. If you attempt to capture me before then, I must warn you certain documents detailing you group, plans, member and abilities have been instructed to be mailed to each kage if I do not send a mail each month.  
-Yves

It is recommended that we do not pursue until the deadline, at the same time it is highly recommended that we attempt to find these documents (if they exist).

Seven Tailed Snipe  
The seven tailed snipe's host is as it's beast. The host has taken to roaming the elemental countries at random. During the single encounter, the host was witness not merely running on water, but activity running up a waterfall so quickly that tracking became nearly impossible with the sharingan. Reports from other sources indicate the Jinchūriki is impulsive, as such it is recommended that Zetsu attempt to track and catch it.

Eight Tailed Ushi-Oni  
As with the two tails the eight tails resides within Kumo. Despite appearances as a "buffoon" the host has demonstrated high competence in combat and is not merely able to manifest the Ushi-Oni, but has actively formed a partnership. In addition the host is the most integrated of Jinchūriki, not only having a genin team, but being brother to the recently ascended Raikage. Evidence suggests that the two do feel familial bonds and capture would be likely to trigger an all out war with Kumo. As such it is recommended capture be held off until the end, and the strike be accomplished with multiple teams.

Nine Tailed Kisune  
The nine tails Jinchūriki resides within Konoha. Unlike the others, he has not demonstrated any connection with the Bijuu, and shows no particular talent above an ordinary academy student. As such the danger from the capture will not come from the Jinchūriki himself, but the protection surrounding him. While the majority of the village regards him ill, he has the favor of the Hokage, and as such precautions similar to the capture of the eight-tails should be taken. In addition, his Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. It is recommended that myself and Kisame attempt capture. My knowledge of Konoha will allow us to sneak through the defenses, while Kisame can drain any manifestation of the nine-tails that may appear during capture.


	26. Fire Radio May 9th 1931

**Fire Radio-June 5th 1930**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. According to reports the notorious criminal Itachi Uchiha has robbed the Kinzuko Collective bank in koozan. According to reports Itachi worked with only one partners and no one was harmed. Itachi was supposedly driving a Rolls Royce, that was reported missing from the Uchiha estate after the massacre.

**Fire Radio-July-3rd 1930**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. The Notorious Itachi Uchiha's crime spree continues, bringing his total robbery counts to five banks in the matter of a month. Reports from the capital indicate that a task force is being formed in conjecture with Konoha in order to hunt him down.

In other news Itachi Uchiha's partner has been positively identified as Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing nin from Water. Kisame was a former member of the seven marines, before killing the dictator of water. Kisame reported has "super strenght" used to tear open the doors of bank vaults.

**Fire Radio-September 20th 1930**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. After a 5 five hour stand off with both conventional and nin forces, Itachi and Kisame have avoided capture. Reportedly the two were believed to be captured, but were switched with exploding clones.

Fire Bureau of Investigation Hooga has indicated that he believes Itachi has fled the country, and it will "be a long time before we hear from him again.

**Fire Radio- December 27th 1930**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. Proving Hooga's words wrong, Itachi Uchiha has surfaced in Sunagakure, it what can only be dubbed "the Christmas Caper." The notorious duo has stolen the ruby eye of the Kazekage, a gift given during the founding of the village by the King of Wind.

According to reports, the caper began on the 23rd, when a mysterious oasis appeared in the desert. It is now believed that this was conjured by Kisame, who is an expert in water. The Kazekage send numerous guards, leaving his tower ungraded. On Christmas even Itachi snuck into the tower and stole the ruby.

However Itachi isn't entirely heartless. According to a source close to the Kaze, he left gifts in the wake of the caper; a fan for the Kage's daughter, a wind user, a book on tactics for his oldest son, and a sand castle kit for his younger one. The Kage himself was reportedly given a lump of coal.

**Fire Radio- February 5th 1931**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. Coniuning their international tour, notorious criminal Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have struck Iwa! In an exploit rivaling the Christmas caper, the two snuck into the records of Iwa.

Exactly what they were after is unknown. However according to rumors not only did the two manage to sneak in undetected, but they had enough time to edit the files. Reportedly several files were marked in red pen, offering spelling corrections as well as pointing out various inaccuracies in the files. If so I imagine Iwa is scrambling to make sure they didn't edit anything non-obviously.

**Fire Radio- February 25th 1931**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. The earth tour continues, with the Statue of the fourth Tsuchikage being deface. Kisame Hoshigaki, using his gun to deface the statue of the Kaze, destroying the left arms and adding numerous scars. A message was left

"Now he looks just like he did after the war. Maybe I should do Konoha next.  
-Signed Kisame"

**Fire Radio- March 5th 1931**

This, this is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic ERCH!

**Get on with it!**

Ahackk, guhh

_Kisame, I don't believe he can breathe with you laying Samehada on top of him, not everyone has your strength._

(Sound of moving weight, heavy breathing.) **I'm waiting…**

Right, Fire Radio would like to issue a correction. It seems we mistakenly referred to Kisame Hoshigaki as a "he", however Kisame is actually female.

**That's right. Honestly you mamale centric idiot. I'm part shark, SHARKS DON'T have breasts. So why would I? It's infuriating.**

_Kisame?_

**What?**

_I believe it's time for us to leave._

**Fine Fine, stupid idiots with mamal centric gender views **(Kisame's voice fade out)

_Are you alright?_

What? I mean I'm fine, I'm fine!

_I am terribly sorry about that, but she really does get sensitive about the gender thing. Hopefully we won't have to trouble you again._

**Fire Radio- May 9th 1931**  
This is Fire Radio, the voice of the republic and the hottest station is the countries. Itachi Uchiha and his female partner Kisame have turned up Kumogakura. Combined with the initial crimes in their home villages, the two have now raided every major ninja village.

According to reports, Itachi was supposedly foiled before he could manage to steal anything. But critics have dismissed this as Kumo propaganda. A second rumor claims that Itachi Uchiha was cornerd by one of Kumo kunoichi at the edge of a cliff. Itachi reportedly allowed her to get close before kissing her, giving a wave and jumping of the edge. Some have expressed the hope that he may be dead. But given the cliff lead to the ocean and his female partner's affinity for the water, this reporter doubts it.

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos_


	27. Musings on Art by Deidara

**Musings, Art (Deidara)**

You know, looking at my partner now it occurs to me that greatest piece of artwork I've ever seen. I'm not sure he's really art, after all Jiyuu claims that true art must be universal, and I'm the only one who has seen the art and understand it. Meanwhile, Yukai says that the only worthy art, or worthy anything for that matter, is that which brings joy to the heart of those who make it, and I doubt anything brings joy to Sasori. Then again, I haven't share this observation with anyone yet, so maybe others would understand it, and making this observation makes joy to me, so perhaps it is art.

I think Sasori's stands as a metaphor for the inherent ills of society. More so than Gashu's 'heart of man' which is really more a piece on the ills of man himself. A position most anarchists (myself included) reject most strongly, but which we have been unfairly associated with by the media. Not suprising given the media needs an advanced society to survive, and will protect it. Guisens "Fire in Na Ling" is a better, showing the horror of modern warfare, which is but one of the ills resulting.

Sasori works so well because he is the picture of modern man's spirit made flesh. Trapped within a putrid hust of metal, man's spirit is withered to almost nothing. They are outwardly stronger, but at what cost? Can they feel, and they truly enjoy life? Yet within this twisted hunk beats the heart of a man still. I know his art, I have seen his puppets, they are beautiful, ingenious, such art! I am no artist, but I can appreciate beauty, and yet all I can do is weep for the loss. All his puppets are mere imitations, copies of persons lost rather than true innovations. He is creative, I know it, I have seen the genius he has when creating the weapons, yet his is so stunted by his ninja training and lack of exposure to art and philosophy that all he can use it for is weapons and puppets. To a man with only a talent for explosions, I weep at the worlds loss.

Pein understands this. He knows how hurt and studded people are by the training. How subversive books are often kept from young ninja's hands while they are indoctrinated, until they are already stained with blood and bound to the village. Had I not stumbled upon the discarded copy of "Essays in anarchism" I might have ended up the same. I still have that book, worn from many readings during my early career. Many times I was afraid I would have to destroy it lest it be found. I wasn't sure I could do it. One of my greatest joys is no longer having to hide it, and being able to read more. Such a wide variety, I had no idea how stunted I was until I left!

Pein is a great man. I respect him. I follow him. But he does not truly understand. He only thinks of the ninja. He does not understand they are merely a product of a wider society. The cities and state are subtler, and not as overtly harsh, but they grind them down just the same. Make the nastiest rise to the top and destroy spirit. Kakuzu should be proof enough of that. The hidden village are products, not the cause. But still once we destroy the villages, they will try to rise again. And then perhaps he will understand, and we can truly remake the world.

I am not a fool. I don't think we should go back to a completely agrarian society. There are things that are worth keeping, medicine, some tools and creature comforts. What I oppose is the cities for cities sake. Focused on keeping people in cities and content enough not to revolt. They should instead be mere meeting places, for work that needs to be done together. No bigger than the work they require. Not a twisted clump of hundreds of smog spewing factories and controlling autocrats that drive us ever to want more, more. I dream of a life where people can be happy and content, free to discuss higher matters instead of a deplorable concentration on the material.

The time is right, even now the order is crumbling, just look at the stock market. It is perhaps the funniest comedy ever witness. For what is stock? A piece of a company? Yet no ordinary man will ever have enough to control it, and the prices are out of line with the payouts, you would do far better to loan money if you want payouts. No, people buy the stock because it can be traded for money, and they hope to increase it, legalized gambling. Now a practice once looked down upon by every gentleman is was being praised and honored. But stock is an illusion of money, it has no real value. But what is money itself, with it off the gold standard it is almost an illusion of value, of the gold it was once tied to. Yet even gold is but an illusion. It is not pleasant to touch, or eat, or play with. It is pretty, but so is the sunset if people only watch. So what it has come down to is an illusion of an illusion of an illusion. Truly the highest of comedy.

Just as I preach my philosophy, so must I practice it. I take no extra vanities. I will go to luxury for infiltration, but only as I must. I make my own weapons , and am as self-sufficient as is practical. Finally I remember to take joy in everything I do, be it creating, flying, or battling.

_Written by clockworkchaos._


	28. Musings on Puppets by Sasori

**Musings, Puppets (Sasori)**

"Man seeks intelligent conversation so that he may better himself" or something like that. So why can't I get any? Our glorious leader decided to pair me up with the brat. "You skills show great synergy together." I've been a ninja longer than he has, and He thinks I can't tell bullshit when I hear it? Now it's very pretty bullshit I'll grant, much better than the Kazekages, but it's still bullshit. I'm here on this stupid trip for one reason, to keep a lease on McBoom over there.

Two scientists! Bah. One we're ninjas, not scientists, and even if I wasn't I'd be an engineer, not some fancy ass in a coat who hasn't worked a day in his life. And Deidara! My stuff takes a ton of work, metallurgy, chakra distribution, gear ratios, electromagnetic fields, hydrolics, and a ton of things they don't even have names for. Deidara's stuff does one thing, GOES BOOM! Unfortunatly (for me) it turns out going boom is a really good thing to be good at in a world of ninja. So I'm stuff babysitting him while leader gets us out of his precious city before Deidara blows up another building. "Weapon observation" trip my shiny metal ass.

So here I am, writing a diary. See I can't get any good conversation out of the boy. He's all "pastoral lifestyle vs small communal industrial" or "force against force" or other philosophy garbage he gets from those books of his. Oh and he modified his board so that it floats now, lying back on it and reading his book as we go along. Nut.

Anyhow I need some conversation, and he looks at me funny when I bring out the puppets, so here I am. Where the hell should I start? Guess I should start with how I got here. There I was Sasori of the red sand out fighting for country, and honor and desert peach pie like a good little puppet. You see what I did there? I made I funny, God I crack myself up. So anyways I was making the sand all red with the blood of rock nin, and all that. So one day I stumble upon someone doing a bit o burning on the old sand wall. I look closer to see which poor bastard bit it this week. So I look at the names and I realize somethings wrong, some of those guys are still alive. I just talked to the genin not five minutes ago, he was bugging me, nother wide eyed wide wanting to talk with the hero of the village. Had I know why he wanted to talk to me I wouldn't of blow him of. Course had I known why things would have been a lot different.

So I tell the guy their still alive. And he tells me it the Kages orders. Now I'm figuring I'll go up there and explain. But when I get there the Kages informs me it's no mistake he sent them on a suicide mission, for one of my puppets! I'd lost one a week before, and he sent that team out to destroy it, apparently it had been captured by Rock and he didn't want to risk them figuring out my tech. HA! As if any lame brain could figure it out, they don't even know how to do wooden puppets. So I'm pissed he's sending them out because of my mistake, I tell him I'll do it, and it won't be a suidcide mission to me. He tells me that I have to defend one of the passes, so I can't. He tells me not to worry, they'll be immortalized as heroes.

I… I'm not quite sure what happened next. Next thing I know my dagger was in his throat. Probably the only way it could happen. If he had sense hostility his iron control power could have crushed my technique easily, but since neither of us knew what was going on till I did it, he didn't have time to sense an attack. So I panic, put his body in a ninja scroll and sneak out of the tower to hide it. Then I realize they'll be an investigation, and I was the last person seen with him, and I've seen Winds 'justice' before. So I run, don't even take my puppets with me, stupid thing.

They say the Kage puppet was my first. Well, actually, they don't, cause know one knows I'm even alive. But after this is all over, win or lose, they'll say the Kage was the start of my puppets. It wasn't, not really. Yeah I made puppet in the image of the Kage, yeah it was the first one made after someone I killed. But it wasn't my first people puppet, that was mom and dad. Nor was it the same as the others.

After I ran I started thinking, and I got angry. People were going to die, for a stupid puppet. My puppets were worth more than their lives, some joke that was. What was worse was that the 'honor' they got. Their names blazed in glass and engraved on a stupid wall. I could pick up something like that for $10 at any glass blower. So I started thinking, Kaze-san liked my puppets so much, and though a memorial was so great, how about I show him? So I made a puppet, not the sophisticated on you see now, didn't have the tool, let alone the technique. It was crude, designed more to mock him than represent.

No the reason start was some rock nin, don't even know his name. I was wandering around the border area, trying to figure out what to do when I stumble upon him. He panics, realizing who I am and attacks, so I kill him. Once I finish I look at his face, he was just some kid, and now he's dead. Won't even get a memorial, cause they don't know he died a hero. I half consider leaving a not 'hey Sasori here, I killed this guy, so put his name up on whatever thing you guys do that on." And I keep looking, thinking about how inadequate that is. That's when I get the idea, if they won't do a proper tribute, I will. So I make another puppet, and this time I make it right, trying to capture every detail as well as I can on metal. Couldn't do much, as I didn't see his moves, so the puppets basic, but it was the start.

I've evolved since then. Really managed to capture likenesses. I can imitate jutsu's now, and have some unique contraptions among my opponents for special foes I fought. Now I even try to extend the battles, to get them to show me something special so I can make a proper tribute.

So how'd I end up here? I was going near Rain, just a little missing-nin going through rain. When this nin approaches me. Claims he's from Rain, and his headband backs him up. Says his leader sent him out to find me and he wants to offer me a position. I tell him sorry, but I'm done with leaders and villages, then I kill him.

Yeah, I know heartless, right? Well look at it from my perspective, if he'd gone back his leader would have been pretty angry, and told wind where I was. Last thing I needed was hundred of hunter nins. So I run, because they're going to figure out he's not reporting back pretty soon. I'm feeling kinda crappy, don't even know how to give the poor bastard a proper tribute. Then he comes back about a week later! Only now he's got these freaky metal things in him, and is busting out Jutsu's that are a match for me. I thought I was going crazy at first. Then his friend gets me in chains and he drains my chakra.

So then I get dragged to leader. Only he wasn't leader to me at the time, of course. And I find out about the multi-dead body thing. He's all pissed cause I killed his messenger, and wants to know why he doesn't kill me then and there. So I beg for my life, pledge eternal service and whatnot. Now here I am. Under the great plan to wipe out the villages, HAH! Leaders such and idealist, as if you could do it. But it's a job I guesse.

You know I thought things would get better after Orochimaru (I still wish leader would let us find him, I could think of some great place for Deidara explosives). But our new medical expert is that asshole Kakuzu, and I'm stuck with explosion the boy wonder.

Gah, lifes a bitch.


	29. Musings on Money by Kazuku

Week 42 1929 Kakuzu  
KA +63 FP -45 DK-72 AWE-10 NC+45 TH-30 XZ-20 EK-10 HD-11 KE+12 TN-4 TY+9 NN +8 QQ+20 RO-2 FL+50 ST-36 FU+67  
The diary continues like this…. For 3 pages

Week 43 1929 Kakuzu  
KA -60FP -80 DK-90 AWE-107 NC-205 TH-30 XZ-60 EK-40 HD-110 KE+12 TN-4 TY-90 NN -80 QQ-120 RO-50 FL-50 ST-306 FU-67  
I'm RUINIED, RUINIED!  
**  
Fire Nation daily Nov 20  
More suicides amidst crash**  
As the economy continues to collapse more men commit suicide. Larry, Moe and Curly were all found dead today, having thrown themselves from a building top. Mr Kuzuka, a mutual business partner, has vanished and is suspected to have drowned himself a nearby lake. Police investigation….

Kakuzu (Money)

So, where to begin? I supposed I should begin with what I am, a collector. Many people do not understand that. They ask, where am I from, what was my life like, what are my abilities? Ultimately this is unimportant, I am a collector, first and foremost. Works of art, books, land. I collect them all, hence this journal, these pages are yet another collection. My "partner" believes me to only care about money. He is a fool. Money is valuable because of what it can buy, how it can add to my collection, I do not care about the money itself, but that does not mean money is not important, it is a means and like all means, is vital to the end.

I first truly began to appreciate money many years ago when I saw the houses of the rich, saw what it could afford. At first I stole to complete my collection, but I soon was forced to face shinobi protecting the possessions. I soon learned that buying them was much safer, and allowed me to have my collection without constantly looking over my shoulder.

I began my fortune by exploiting the western provinces of the Fire Nation. I was nearly ruined by the civil war, but luckily I had some factories in the east under a different name. It was then I discovered the profitability of armaments, those few factories singlehandidly making up for all the lost land, infrastructure and serfs out west.

I really hit my stride during the great war. This time I was prepared, with factories all over the continent, churning out armaments for all sides. Afterwards I was on top of the world. I was able to complete so many of my collections. I played the stock-market as well as anyone, and nobody could top me.

Then came that crash, that damned crash. It nearly ruined me. It nearly destroyed me. I was almost force to SELL parts of my collection. But I survived, killing those partners who misled me, and using the inheritance to my new name in order to keep afloat.

Yet for all the disaster, it brings opportunity. After the crash the Akatsuki recruited me, needed my skills to keep this "Hidan" in line. At first I considered refusing, but then I saw the opportunity. The organization offers many opportunities to rebuild my fortune. Furthermore, the destabilization is perfect, starving people will sell for a penny what the wouldn't accept a fortune for otherwise, and given akatsuki's plans…. Let's just say I'm investing for the future, no matter who wins, by the end I will have my fortune again.

I am proud of my collection. I am proud of the original jewels of the long dead Sea kingdom. I am proud of the collection of dolls from across the sea. I am proud of the original seven swords of the mist. But none of these things are my finest collection. A collection is only valuable when others value it, and what does a person value more than their own body?

At first I wanted people, but the I remembered I hate people. The ease at which they throw themselves to Hidan's prater only confirms my believes of people's value. Instead I focused on organs, my dream truly became a reality after I managed to get my hands on a set of Konoha scrolls written by Tsunade and a set by Orochimaru. Combinding the knowledge, I managed to successfully transplant a liver (after all, I do have a collection of very fine wine). After that I only got better, eventually transplanting a heart.

My next revelation came when I realized that not all organs are equal. Some people are more valued than others, and what is more valued than the bloodlines? Oro thinks he understands with his transfer jutsu, he is a fool. Why settle for one bloodline, when you can have them all? It took years to perfect, discovering that fusion bloodlines required both hands and heart took me nearly 5 years alone. And I was furious at how limited it was.

Then I had a stroke of genius, two hands, two eyes, one heart, why? Why does the body need that? Why not add more, a collection is always better when it is larger, and so I did the same. In some ways Akatsuki has been liberating. I am not longer constrained by pretending to be human, and can finally indulge in as many eyes as I want.

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos_


	30. Kiba and Shino

_Kiba and Shino, warning silly crack ahead_

* * *

  
**Kiba's Journal, the Year of Our Lord 1932, April the 4th**

Oh I must say it has been a Jolly long time since I've written. And so much has happened. Just this morning I caught Hinata spying on that ruffian Naruto. I cannot stand the cad, honestly for a person of such breeding to act so low- it is unthinkable. Mother still refuses to tell me of his heritage, but I can smell it none-the-less, I'm sure his father was the fourth. As for his mother, I recently noticed he seems to have a trace of whirldpool in him, perhaps one of the refugee, yet clearly it was no lowly peasant, for no matter how much he tries to hide it. Perhaps I should cheer up, after all Hinata's class may bring him up, yet I fear he will drag her down to his level, given how obsessed she is.

My esteemed sister had returned home from her excursion with Shino, in a cat-suit, of all things! I confronted her right then and there that I didn't mind what she did behind closed door, but she would not be dishonoring our family name so. She took ill to this and proceed to make an attack on my person. Luckily I'm always ready for the old rough and tumble, and I must saw I got as good as I gave, ol Inuzaki blood and all that. Mother eventually broke us up, I was sent away and I understand she had a good talk with Hana, informing her that cats had no place in this household.

* * *

  
**Shino. Orgins.**  
Criminals… the stick of criminals pervades our land. I can still remember that day, six years ago. I was coming home from a movie showing, when I cut across an alleyway then he came. He came up to me, and he.. he.. SQUASHED MY BUGS. My poor innocent bugs, five of them dead, dead forever in one senseless act of stomping. Ever since that day, I swore I would clean Konoha of all it's criminal scum. But how, how could I make them fear me, being an Aburame wasn't enough, I needed to be something… more. Then it hit me, one night as I gazed upon the moon. A black shadow streaked across, that of a massive bat, and I felt my colonies run inside me. That was when I knew, even our dreaded Kikaichū fear the bat, a monster that can eat it's own weight in insects every night. A so I became… BATMAN.

Catwoman struck again. I managed to foil her in midheist. Yet it was odd, almost as if … she'd been waiting for me. Her costume had changed, I noticed she had left her midrift and lower next area exposed. Why? What could she gain from leaving an opening. Nontheless, I BATMAN will find out. I will uncover her secrete identity and bring her to justice, for MY BUGS ARE DEAD! And I will avenge them!

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos_


	31. Hinata Hyuuga's Diary June 3rd, 1932

_Hinata Hyuuga's Private Diary_

_**Please Do Not Read**_

_**Thank you Very Much**_

_June 3rd, 1932_

I can't believe we're already entering the Chuunin Exams! We've only been Genin for a few months and already we're going to be competing for not only promotion but to show off for our villages and countries! I'm so excited. Frightened, but excited.

We have met the basic requirements, completing several C-Rank missions and even one B-Rank (providing additional protection for Hanabi while she was doing a tour of Fire Country), and even Kurenai-sensei says that a Chuunin is just a Genin with common sense and a few decent jutsu, but even so, I am worried. Everyone will be watching us, and competing with us! I will be fighting and competing alongside, and potentially against Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh Naruto... Diary, I know I have written to you many times about my feelings regarding him, but I cannot help it. His strength and determination is so inspiring. His willingness to help me and believe I could succeed, even excel as a ninja, his beautiful shining hair and easy confidence... All draw me like a moth to a flame, Diary. I would confess my feelings, ask him to court me if I could, but alas Diary, I am... I am so very weak against him. Were I Queen of the World and in command of the mightiest armies and greatest wealth I would give it all up for him at a word.

It is really quite hopeless of me, Diary. I am only a woman, and he is a paragon of virtue, a shining beacon of hope and joy in my life. Unfortunately, he is also a cause of great sadness, embarassment, and... Well, frustration, Diary, of the sort I am not supposed to relate or explain in polite company.

_Note to self: See if diaries count as polite company_

No! No, I cannot blame him. It is not his fault he is everything a woman might wish for in a man, and that I cannot help but feel faint around him. It is entirely my own.

I was so embarassed when he greeted me, fresh from his mission and I... I fainted. It was horrible, though I suppose Naruto carrying me to the hospital to get a check up was rather nice... But that's not the point! I just fainted when I saw him! Usually it takes him brushing his hand against mine! He even suggested I wear a lighter jacket, thinking I had gotten heat stroke.

_Note to self-Find thinner top_

I had to reassure him several times that I was fine... I'm happy he was concerned for me but I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I do not wish to be dead weight. I want to be a ninja, a strong ninja, just like him. I do not want to be seen as weak or childish. Fainting merely at the sight of him will simply not do!

Neither will my stutter. No matter what I try, I cannot rid myself of it! I'm so much more articulate when I'm writing, Diary. If only I could create subtitles.

_Note to self-Find subtitle jutsu if it exists_

Shino says I am overreacting with worry again. He didn't seem to think that when I nearly cried after accidentally crushing a butterfly, but then Shino is very close to insects. He's also very... Well, I do not like to speak unkindly of him. He is one of my dearest friends, but he is very... Odd. His hobby of running about in that costume, stopping crime at night is very unusual. When I asked him about it he pretended he knew nothing about it, even when I told him (with a slightly raised voice) that I could see through his costume.

I gave up later and decided to let him to keep his secrets-As far as hobbies go, it is unusual but not harmful. We all have our eccentricities, I suppose.

Kiba was not as helpful as I had hoped. I had assumed that since he is more knowledgable about the relations between men and women than I am, he would provide a welcome insight into my relationship with Naruto. Kiba suggested that I, what was it he said? "Shake my booty?" What does that even mean? Does he refer to shaking my family's wealth? What good would that do? Naruto has no interest in wealth alone.

Kiba's sister suggested I use my fainting as an excuse to press my bosom into Naruto's face. Or to touch him... The mere thought makes my cheeks turn bright red. She is so wonderfully shameless, Hana-Running around in a catsuit to tease Shino when he is in costume. Their dance and flirting would be quite the scandal if revealed publically, but I doubt either would care. I envy that confidence, that ability to disregard the opinions of others so easily.

I also admire it greatly-Especially in Naruto.

Kurenai suggested that instead of worrying about what Naruto would think, I should only worry about doing my best. Showing confidence, or at least the appearance of confidence, would attract his attention. That, and I could not let down my team-What would Naruto think of me if I did?

Therefore, I resolve to try my absolute best, and not let anyone down during the exams. Not my family, not my team... And especially not Naruto.

* * *

_Written by me._


	32. Zaku's Diary June 2nd

**Zaku's diary June 2nd**

God dammit, I broke my radio. I was listening to that asswipe banger talk about how great Fire and Sand are, that idiot doesn't know anything…

…. Looking at the sentence, I've been hanging around Tayuya way too much, I'm supposed to learn how to play from her, not how to talk. Not that our style's our exactly compatible, I don't need any weak genjutsu.

Still gotta keep calm. Dosu's a cold jerk but he's pretty smart some times, "show them at the exams, don't waste your anger here". That's exactly what I'm going to do, screw the 'spirit of the competition', I get a chance to "accidently" knock a few of those spoiled brats out. No help, sound was founded by the only member of Konoha who didn't have his head stuck in the peace and love clouds. They never would have won the war it we hadn't been for him.

Dosu's the leader, which makes sense. Like I said, he's a smart guy. The other member of our team is Kin. I really hate her, Tayuya might be all about genjutsu but at least she can kick my ass straight up if we fight, Kin's all about genjutsu. I've seen what happens to people who hear her songs, don't trust her not to try something on me some day.

A couple of other sound teams are joining as well, but Lord Orochimaru told us not to worry about them. They're all trash, enough to fulfill the requirements. We're the real team, showing off just what sound is really capable of. And the best part is, if we win, Lord Orochimaru says he might consider us for the cursed seal.

Look out Konoha, it's time to face the music

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos._


	33. Naruto's Journal June 4th, 1932

_Naruto's Journal_

June 4th, 1932

It's good to be home, and good to be a national hero. But not much good when you're still ignored or hated in your own damn village.

I helped liberate a god damned country and I still get the cold shoulder wherever I go! It's a kindness to me that Sister Ayame does the shopping-I can't go for fear of cheating. I could call the ANBU on it but I suspect even a hundred calls would do nothing save build their resentment fiercer.

Still, it is the Chuunin Exams this month, and they will have little choice but to cheer me. And even if they do not, there will be thousands of others who will, even if they only know me by name. The roar of a crowd is a nice thing, especially when it's for you. Lee will be pleased, no doubt.

_(By the Lord and Savior, Sakura, would you stop pestering me? All right, all right... She sure has gotten a lot touchier since we got back from Wave..._)

Rock Lee is also an orphan, and he's lived at the church near as long as I have. He's strong and tall and dark-skinned, and has teeth so white you'd swear you'd be blinded by his smile. He loves the sun as much as I do and the two of us played and sparred and worked on the church most days of our lives. We went into the Ninja academy together, him and me, but we got separated when I got held back a year. That's when he met Maito Gai, who (among other nicknames that ain't too polite) is known as "The Green Monster of Konoha" on account of his love of said color in all his clothing. They have a couple things in common, but the first to emerge was their love o' taijutsu.

Ya see, Lee ain't too good with nin magic. No talent for it, he flubs his spells and can't focus his power to make nobody believe he's anything but who he is. He'd lose his place and his spells would fall apart. Lee ended up deadlast in his class, just like me. Thing is though, he's strong, dead strong. Me too, but he was always stronger and taller than me, and had longer reach. So, where he failed in ninjutsu or genjutsu, Rock used taijutsu. He fights like a damn bear, swinging those fists and feet strong enough to lay you out flat. Jounin Gai made Lee his student, and from then on they were inseparable. Lee even started to cut his hair and dress like Gai, which sent more than a few tongues wagging about "affairs" and "bastard children".

But I know Lee. He'd love to be Gai's son in blood-He's practically his son in every other way that matters. The rest o' his team, I don't see why I have to write about 'em, but I may as well be complete about it otherwise Sakura'll beat on me.

Not that I'm afraid of her or nothing, nothing like that, but what man enjoys bein' beat on by a woman?

Neji Hyuuga is the cousin of Hinata Hyuuga, and two people more and less alike you are not likely to find. By that I mean that their fathers were twins, and concerning their mothers, well, all sorts o' rumors about that. Such as them bein' half brother and sister instead o' cousins. Anyway, in that way they are alike, save for minor differences of appearance: Neji has long brown hair, worn in the old style of a ponytail, with a sharp nose and chin and eyes like a hawk-Glaring out all the time. Like Hinata, he's not too sociable, but unlike her he's not pleasant, not kind, and resents damn near everyone around him. Especially Hinata, even though he's said to be her protector. He does his job though, minding her even when she ain't aware of it.

He was Rookie of the year for the class before ours, like Sasuke, and I don't hesitate to say that he is good, damn good. Especially at sneaking around. Hinata's like a panther when she moves-Silent and unnoticed, but Neji is like a goddamned tiger-Bigger, meaner, faster, stronger and just as silent, if not more. He likes to consider himself well read and speaks even more proper and old-fashioned than Hinata. If he didn't think it beneath him he'd probably be an actor.

Finally, there is Tenten Hua. She's half-Sino, an ethnic group that claims it's responsible for a lot of the old culture in the world and mostly stays cloistered in their own communities. However, she goes to my church and looked up to Sister Ayame when she was growing up. She's cute as a button and recently started to get curves-Not as good as Hinata's but for her height and age they do draw a man's attention. Especially with how flexible she is. I don't mean nothing perverted by that, she's a gymnast. Her mother wanted her to pursue that path. Her father though, had different ideas.

There ain't nothing she can't hit with a rifle, crossbow or a throwing knife, Tenten. She was hunting with her father when she was six, and knew how to handle guns like an expert when Lee and I were just starting at the Academy. She knows the forest and the rivers and the ravines like nobody else, and prowls around almost quieter than Neji. She's their team's sniper. While most ninja don't use guns on account of the noise they make, Tenten's rifle is specially crafted to let her fire a lot more quietly. While the rest of her team attacks the enemy up close, she's in the back, covering them and picking off anybody who tries to grab them.

All together, they're a damn good team, and it ain't no surprise they're gonna be in the Chuunin Exams with us. I look forward to it, actually! All the Colonel's gotta do is nominate us... Which he'd better. I think even Sakura would help me prank him if he didn't...


	34. Avenger's Log, June 9th 1932

_Avenger's Log, June 9th 1932_

Have been waiting for seven days for nomination to participate in Chuunin Exams. Patience never strong virtue for me. Not strong virtue for Naruto either. Even Sakura lost patience. Unexpected. One day to deadline probably enough. Even for her.

Kakashi greeted by tommy gun (Sakura), 9 mil and knife (Naruto) and sword (me) next meeting. Unsure of where Sakura got tommy gun. May have been same weapon she used in Wave. Kakashi looked amused. Shouldn't-Told us any three genin should be able to defeat one jounin. May have been manipulating us towards greater cooperation. Succeeded.

Naruto asked about Chuunin Exams. Kakashi replied that could only participate if all three members of team went. Sakura replied that was not a problem. Kakashi asked if that were so, even if we had to face him.

Naruto's reply good (will steal for use later): "Doesn't matter how long it takes or how hard we have to fight, we'll kick your ass and anyone else's ass to win!"

Kakashi nodded, again repeated all three of us would have to sign up, vanished. Annoying trick. Must learn how he does that.

Naruto said he was going there right now. Sakura agreed. Asked about her tommy gun. She said she thought we could use more firepower. Naruto said she was a medic. Sakura said it was "last ditch weapon for defense". Naruto said she looked hot holding it. Sakura blushed. Agreed. Silently. Not really.

Am not thinking Sakura looks hot. Am not thinking Sakura looks hot. Am not thinking Sakura looks hot. Am not thinking Sakura looks hot. It's the gun. And the blush. Not the gun or blush. Nothing. Nothing. Move on.

Enough. Went to sign up at Chuunin Exams. Turns out all three of us had to be there to be nominated anyway. The Colonel is a bastard. At least no disagreement among us. Look forward especially to fighting Naruto. Proven himself strong in bridge battle. Very strong. Sure to be the strongest of other villages' ninjas at exams too.

Cannot wait. Will also enjoy new Hanabi Shrine movie. Scratch that. Do not like Hanabi Shrine movies. Too girly. Hate Hanabi Shrine movies. Would prefer manly action film. Or science fiction. Prince of Space good series. Wish weapons would not affect me...


	35. Kin's Diary June 9th 1932

**Kin's Diary June 9th 1932**

Boys are such bores to watch and tolerate. Especially Zaku. He's so stuck up about his fiddle playing, as though it makes him better than us. The fiddle is about the most annoying instrument I know-If he at least played classical music then he could brag, but no, it's just that whining and screaming of the strings.

Now the guitar, that's an instrument. It has no airs, no presumptions of superiority. Just a nice, down to Earth, people's sensibility, playable anywhere by anyone. Of course, me, I'm the best there is. At playing it, mind you. Not a man alive who can resist me once I start playing and singing. Women neither for that matter, though I'm not like that. Dosu and Zaku can fantasize all they like, I'm not doing anything of that sort.

... Not for them anyway.

Konoha is pretty, I'll admit. I look forward to taking it. All ours for the picking. I'll do my part. And hopefully, they'll spare some of the nicer boys. That blonde one with the whiskers I've read about in the papers looks nice. I have to admit, I have a bit of a soft spot for heroes. Putting him on a leash would be... Intriguing.

Not that I'm like that. No. I'm a good girl. No matter what those bastards say. Or Miss Tayuya says.


	36. June 11th, 1932

**Naruto's Diary**

**June 11th, 1932**

Arrrrrrgh!

Who's idea was it was it to have a "pure genjutsu" competition? Most boring thing imaginable. It's an illusion contest where we don't get to see the illusions. Honestly, they just sit there, maybe do some motions with their hands, until one gets uncle. Heck most get called by overtime, under "technical points" The most interesting thing that happens is maybe one of em randomly starts clucking like a chicken.

But Ino was competing, and Sakura dragged me along. One minute fighting like cats then forcing everyone else to go watch, I will never understand girls. Now I have nothing but respect for Ino, she's always classy, but damn if this ain't the most boring thing possible. Most interesting thing that happened was before the competition there was a big fight with some of the other genin. Didn't understand it myself, something bout them wanting Ino barred. Something about Ino's being genjutsu vs ninjutsu, I asked Sakura but she just went on about chakra connections, and effect vs illusion and ugh. She affects people's minds, nothing real, that's all genjutsu is. Luckily the proctors agree with me, would've felt real bad for her if not.

The only other incident was with one young lady with a guitar, she started strumming that thing and… Well it was the prettiest thing I heard, or saw. I think every guy (and maybe a few girls) in the audience was mesmerized (wish I could see Sasuke then, bet that old eye might not of been so high and mighty) but like I said I was just focused on her.

Lot o' her opponents just gave in themselves, or judges declared her the winner. (little know fact bout the pure genjutsu competition: mesmerizing the judges counts as a win) But Ino was cool as a cucumber, took her right over and then changed the lyrics, so it was bout her big nose and silly face, ended the illusion right there. Boy was she pissed, made a scene.

Now we have to go watch the applied genjutsu. That's a bit better, it demonstrates genjutsu's usage for setting up advantages, not the knockout punch. So they can use basic ninja techniques, but no other chakra stuff.

* * *

**_Ino's diary_** 6/11/32

Sorry I haven't had time to write, all the genjutsu competitions are today and I've just had no time.

Diary, some people can jest be so... uncouth. Jealousy is a terrible thing, and to block someone from completion just because they can't stand up to my techniques? Well it's just the saddest thing, isn't it? Luckily the judges saw things my way.

The other finalist… well I don't want to be rude, and it would be just un-Christian to insult a guest, but guests ought to have some manors. And some people, it's just so sad. She had to strum that guitar of hers, leading all those hearts on. Now you know I think nothing's more sacred than love, and I just couldn't see her go on like that. So I waited till we fought each other, and I showed them all what she was really about.

Nothing's sadder than a woman who can't admit defeat. Sakura, bless her heart, is smart as a sage in most things, but just can't admit when she's beat in love. Still, Sakura was a saint next to the Sound girl. She was a wailing and a hollering and a threatening, even after she lost. There's nothing more noble than to surrender with dignity, even if you lost you still have your pride. Getting all emotional and angry is just sad.

Now I gotta go, the practical rounds starting up, and I aim to sweep this as well.

...

THAT BITCH, SHE HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH HER GUITAR IN THE FINAL ROUND! I'M GONNA MAKE HER HANG HERSELF!

* * *

_Written by clockwork chaos._


	37. Tenten's Journal June 13th, 1932

**Tenten's Journal- June 13th, 1932**

Guns and the ninja world have a sordid, complicated history. Some of the first ninjas used one-shot pistols for assassinations in the days before, during and after the Sage. They were a new technology, unexpected, and could hit targets from a further distance than arrows. Plus, nobody was going to know what to do about bullet wounds.

There's just one problem: Guns are _noisy_. And ninjas don't do noisy, not since they started fighting in support of regular armies. Well, they did, but only against other ninja. And there were layers to it-Noisy stuff could just be a lead up to a big, silent killing move. General Madara was in favor of stuff like that-Ninjas hitting targets with big fireballs, massive explosions, and drawing enemy troops into kill zones made up by regular troops with muskets. Big and noisy worked that way. However, afterwards it started to swing back to the other way-More stealth, more being careful. It's really picked up in the last decade with treaty after treaty being assigned to how ninjas do their work. No killing of civilians, limits to the numbers of offensive jutsu you employ, limits to the strength of jutsus, lots of things like that.

I guess that might have had a hand in what makes me so laid back-I haven't had to change a blessed thing about how I ply my trade, as it were. My father took me hunting from the moment I could walk. I know how to sneak up on deer, tigers and other nasty critters-All of which are either bigger than humans, or quicker off the draw than them. It's not very hard, really.

The real trick is the sneaking. My Father has made my guns quiet, very quiet, with sealing spells and the like; but even a silent gun wouldn't do anything if you stumbled around the woods like a jackass-Pardon me.

No, you must blend in. Not just with sights but with sounds. With smells. You have to become what you're in. You aren't a person, you're just another patch of dirt, another bush, another bit of shadow. Of course, there are further problems-The moment you fire, even from a "silenced" gun, you are going to be heard. You're gonna be spotted. So you've got to move, every shot. If you miss, you die. If you stay still you die. If you move too fast, or too slow, or too soon or too late, you die.

Once again though, I was taught a very simple solution by Father to this problem-Don't miss.

And I don't. The shooting competitions are easy. Non-moving targets are nothing to me. And it seems the other competitors sent by the other villages haven't learned anything-I defeat them all easily, shooting every single target. Every one with time to spare. The discus shooting challenge? Ha! Nothing! If I can see it, I will shoot it.

I'm proud to be a winner, proud to show off my skills, proud to represent my village and country.

I just wish I didn't descend into my accent when I'm so nervous!

"Thank you! You is very kind, yes?"

Argh! Argh! Argh! I was so humiliated, everyone _laughing!_ And it did not help when Gai-sensei told me I was cute. _CUTE!_

At least Neji wasn't laughing... But then he never does. Well, except for that one time... Which we don't talk about...

* * *

_One last entry before I go off to Georgia for a week to visit family. Take care._


	38. Neji's Diary

_Neji's Diary_

I have come to the conclusion that I must revise my earlier theorems. My original theory, that Ninja develop insanity as a response to the long term stresses of the job, appears to be incorrect. While it is true that high level Jonin are clearly insane; such as my mentor, Kakashi's chronic laziness, our Hokage's porn collection, Anko's…. Ankoness or Kurenai's classic opera fetish.

I had assumed Rock Lee was a sad case of infection via mentor of a clearly unstable figure. However, upon using my bloodline to observe the journals of the members of the class under me, I am no longer able to keep to this theory. As they are all clearly insane, despite being younger than me.

First, let us talk about Team Seven. Everybody else does. Yes, the glorious "hero's" who singlehandedly saved wave. Never mind that Gato's men were all untrained idiots, and the only real ninja were simply bribed to join us: Clearly stunning example of skill.

Granted, they did briefly battle, but I do not call a "victory" that relies on :

1) A random activation of a bloodline  
2) Thing I can't mention because of state secrets and I like my head right where it is.  
3) The fact that their enemy was merciful enough to avoid a kill

Stunning recommendation of martial prowess, wouldn't you say?

But on to their individual insanity. First, Naruto Uzumaki writes in an accent. I shall have to repeat it as I can barely believe it myself: He writes with a sage-damned accent. And he's not the only one of the rookies who does this, in fact, comparatively, his is mild. Aside from that is his simply unhealthy orange and food obsession.

However, he is a bastion of sanity next to his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. When he isn't whining about the war* He writes. Like this. All. The time. Insane. Clearly.

Which by the way, I must comment on: Oh yes, poor Uchiha, losing the war. Boo hoo, they lost and were punished with… What? A position of power in Konoha? The control of the police? A full estate? Yes, poor them. Now, if they had, for example, had themselves and all their decedents branded with a cursed seal that made them essentially into serfs who the east was supposedly fighting to save, I might be sympathetic. But they aren't, and weren't.

Not to mention he's so repressed it makes my clan look loose. Frankly I'm half shocked he's showing any interest in anything at all. Given the way he and Uzumaki act I would have pegged them as a feuding couple.

Rounding out the trio is Sakura Haruno. While I would be remiss in calling her sane, I will admit that her diary avoids signs of obvious insanity. (Maybe the insanity has something to do with ninja clans… no, in that case I would be the same. And clearly I am not.). But while her diary can at least fake sanity, face to face shows she's as insane as the rest. With a temper and hysterics that make me think she may possibly possess multiple personality disorder. Or at least bipolar. I cannot blame it on mere female hysterics.

Then there is Team Ten: A merry bunch thrown to together on the principle of "it worked last time, didn't it?" As she is always calling for attention, I suppose I should start with Ino Yamanaka. I consider Yamanaka the hypothetical lovechild of Haruno and Uzumaki (excuse me while I attempt to brain bleach _that_ thought out of my head). She combines the annoyingly outgoing "let's all be happy" of Uzumaki with the Harnuo's psychotic desire to pound anyone that disagrees with her. Granted this is all hidden beneath a façade of gentleness and elegance, which I suppose I should be grateful for. Not to mention that her writing makes Uzumaki's look boring. Again, who writes with an accent? How is that even possible?

Then we come to Shikamaru Nara, a supposed "genius" so lazy I suspect the only reason he is still a ninja was he didn't want to fill out the paper work to quit. The interaction between him and Yamanaka is interesting if one enjoys that sort of lowbrow humor involving one side being slowly driven insane. Finally there is the Akimichi. Who is frankly so utterly forgettable I seem to have forgotten his name... Oh well.

Team Eight is perhaps the worst of the bunch. My cousin's teammates are so insane I was afraid I was going to have to spend all my time watching their practice lest they turn violent. Luckily they don't seem to be violently insane… No, that isn't right, they're ninja, and by definition they're violent. However they don't seem to target Hinata.

Kiba Inuzuka's diary has an even more bizarre accent. At least Yamanaka and Uzumaki speak in a similar manor to their writing. Inuzuka's accent is a completely unrecognizable gibberish. Even stranger, while I had first conjectured that perhaps they were originally from a different land, records show that they have been here at least as long as the Hyuuga. Not to mention the family dynamics. If I understand his diary accurately, then I wish I had never found out who his father was…. I mean, how would that even work? Just, ugh.

Then there is Shino Aburame. Who is either the most deranged individual in Konoha, or is involved in a disturbing and kinky game with Inuzuka's sister. Either way, I do not want to know and have made it a policy to avoid reading his diary.

Finally, there is my own cousin. Hinata Hyuuga. At first the only complaint I could have made was she was far to gentle to be a ninja… however in recent times her team's insanity seems to be rubbing off on her. She has fallen for Uzumaki of all people. Spending an inordinate amount of time following him around wherever he goes.

I have already given my thoughts about the reasoning behind that choice in previous entries, and I have no desire to repeat myself. Sufficient to say I fear for the future of the clan.

Or I would, if I actually gave a damn about the clan. As it I simply find amusement in the horror that will be inflicted on it.

**Addendum: It has occurred to me that this would put Naruto in a position to command me. On second thought this marriage must be stopped at all costs.**

On the topic of cousins. Hanabi is coming back, I shall have to get her something. What do girls of that age like? Maybe I should ask Tenten what she wanted at that age.

**Addendum: Tenten predictably suggested a gun. I have been working under the assumption that she and I were the sane members of the team, I may have to readjust that assertion. As for the gift, girls like dolls…. Right?**


	39. Temari and Kankuro's Diaries

**Temari's Diary – Kankuro, look and die- June 3rd 1928**  
I've always loved flight as long as I can remember. I even have a small kite from when I was just a little kid, according to Uncle Yashamaru (when he was alive) it was by favorite as a baby. Mother would fly it across the dunes, and I'd just look around with wonder. I think my first real memory came the day the stunt pilot came to Suna. They don't come much anymore.

My father doesn't like the planes, feels they aren't "ninja" enough.

I had to train with Gaara again today. God I hate that, he just stairs with that look. I was gliding down on my fan, trying to get the hand of the basic gliding technique, when I just caught him staring at me, like a cat watching a bird. It made me lose my concentration and fall to the ground, naturally no one caught me. So here I am, stuck in the hospital. My father hasn't visited at all, I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about that.

**Kankuro's diary – Temari don't you dare peak July 23rd 1928**

Dammit, father still won't give me access to Karasu's armor. He just said I was "weak" and ordered me out. He doesn't get I, I need Karasu's armor, it's the only remaining metal-puppet we have. Yes, Karasu was originally designed as a wooden puppet, but it obvious Sasori modified him to work in conjunction with the armor, without it he's simply to weak. I've tried adding wood armor, but it doesn't work, since it's a separate piece it interferes with the balance and is split to easily. Meanwhile Baki tells me I can't have the armor till I can keep Karasu intact, as the can't afford to risk one of the only remaining sets. Well how am I supposed to keep it intact with and artificially weak puppet and that psycho brother of mine? It's often me or the puppet…. Sometimes I think father would prefer it would be me.

I get no respect in the family. Father thinks I'm a failure. Mother and Yasharmaru are dead. Gaara… yeah I'd have better luck trying to flood the entire Kingdom. Even Temari doesn't respect me, and she's my sister…. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those people who thinks women shouldn't be kunoichi or are dumb… but a little respect would be nice? I mean I am the heir to the kage. The only people who do show me respect are my teachers and they only do that because they know I'm next in line, and Baki doesn't even do that.

I've come to a conclusion. If I can't get the armor, then there's only one thing to do, get my own. Now all I have to do is figure out how to make it chakra channeling….

**Kakuro's diary- August 8th 1928**

Goddmit, the only freaking blacksmith with any skill won't make my armor. Most of the incompetants here can only do weapons or tools, not armor, and especially not custom armor. The only one who can is a half senile old bastard. I told him I was the son of the kage, and he brushed me off like I was nothing. I can't send for the armor because there's no way for me to get the measurements done a Karasu. The prick offered to "train me" to make the armor doesn't he know I already have enough on my plate?

**Temari's Diary- Oct 3rd 1928**

I did it, I finally did it! I managed to do a perfect glide. I admit I was a little nervous after last time, but I worked up the courage to do it from one of the cliffs. Gaara was still eyeing me like a homicidal little maniac, but there wasn't a thing he could do. Kakuro's being an asshole though, acting all cranky just because his little hobby isn't going so well. Jerk. Sorry I can't write more, but I'm off to do some more gliding.

**Kakuro's diary- Read and I'll burn your face off- Oct 3rd 1928**

Miss high and mighty managed to glide today, just caulk up another thing my family beats me at. Blacksmithing Sucks. I ache in parts of my arms I didn't even know I had, and I think I've burned every single finger I have at least once, puppeteering SUCKS with a burn finger, and Baki won't give me a break. But the worst is the asshole blacksmith, he won't give me a break and is always on my case. Just today he told me I should quit if it was so hard, damn bastard. Then there's the book on sealing I got. Who knew sealing was so hard? I mean I studied the basics in puppetry for years (good thing too or Karasu would be scrap fifty times over). But the general theory? Mean it isn't even consistent, the material, what you want to seal, every little variable changes it, I don't know how people make a living on it.

One good note is I managed to get my hands on a Fire Republic book without father knowing. It's about the ancient wind country. According to it we were once as diverse as the Earth countries, with many different tribe. I don't know how much is true, but it's fascinating.

**Kankuro's diary March 4th 1929**  
One thing I got to say for blacksmithing, it has made me ripped. Seriously I have got to be the buffest puppeteer in… ever really. I finished a knife today. Wasn't much, just a kitchen knife. Heck wasn't even part of what I really wanted, I need to learn armor, not weapons. Still it was a good knife, the old man even said so. Felt good, getting a compliment like that. It wasn't like those I got from my puppeteer instructors, felt real, I knew he wasn't giving it just cause I was gonna be the Kazekage. He even let me keep it, told me not to worry, he expected me to work off the cost later. Kinda stupid, I don't cook, and it's no use as a combat knife, but still… felt nice.

**Temari's diary May 20 1929**

Father was angry today. Apparently the communists have printed another tract, this time it was not only aimed at the daimyo but at him at well. Called him corrupt and accused him of killing Sasori. I'll bet he actually did, given how much he hates progress and what he did with Mother… I wouldn't put it behind him. He's really pissed because the tract got distributed in Suna itself. He found some poor saps with it, and there in the dungeon. He still doesn't know who printed it. I managed to save copy, I'm sticking it in with the rest of my thoughts. I won't be writing as often, with this in here it's not safe, so I'm hiding you in one of the cliffs, no one but a wing user will be able to find you.

**Kankuro's diary May 23rd 1929**  
I finally figured out what has Temari so happy, it's the tract that's pissing father off, idiot. I mean don't get me wrong, she smart enough not to show her cheer around father or Baki, but she shouldn't be happy at all. If they win, we. will. be. killed. It doesn't matter if don't make trouble, or even if we support them. I've read history, more than anything else, the most dangerous thing to a new regime is someone with a claim to leadership of the old. Sure Temari can't directly rule right now, but there have been examples of female kages in history, much as Father would like to deny it. Plus even if she couldn't, plenty of kages have only become by marrying the female heir. If they win, we will be killed. If we fight them we will be put on trial and killed. If we join them, they will use us as propaganda until they win, then we will disappear.

**Temari's diary July 3rd 1929**  
I've finally got the hang of the smaller fans, using them to direct the glide downward. It's hard, as I have to keep both hand off my main fan and keep by balance with only my knees, but I can actually turn now. I tried standing up, but nearly lost my balance. I ended up having to drop one of my fans to get a grip and steady the 3 moon fan. I think with a little more practice I can manage it. Baki suggested I try using my feet to grip the fan, he says Konoha nin use a "tree walking" technique. Not many tree's around here, but there are plenty of walls and cliffs…

**Kankuro's diary Oct 27 1929**  
Father's celebrating. Apparently the stock market crashed over in Fire. He thinks it "shows the essential foolishness of letting peasants choose" Idiot, doesn't he get it. If Fire's economy falls Wind's is going to fall, and that means our funding is going to be cut, not to mention the number of missions Fire business men hire Wind ninja's for when they want to engage in business the government would frown upon.

**Temari's diary May 3rd 1930**  
I did it. I finally did it! I actually managed to fly. It started as a normal glide, I could feel myself falling even as I used my hand fans to push myself up. I don't know exactly when I started flying, but when I next looked down I realized the ground wasn't getting closer. I nearly fell off in surprise. It was amazing, I actually managed to make myself go up. It was everything I imagined, gliding is nice, but to have control….. According to Baki I stayed up for five minutes, but it felt like both hours and only a few seconds at the same time. I nearly crashed when I came down, I was so tired. According to Kankuro I fell over from chakra exhaustion once I hit the ground, no surprise given how tiring continuous wind jutsu's are.  
**(If this feels off feel freed to modify the time, I just figure that continuous usage of wind, rather than the controlled bursts seen in fighting, would tire someone out reallllly quick)**

**Kankuro's diary July 4th 1930**  
I have had a breakthrough, I finally managed to create chakra channeling metal. I've been trying for over a year now, but I finally got it. So I first realized something was up when I began taking a look at the various chakra weapon crafters. All of them were blacksmiths. Now that somewhat makes sense, after all if you're going to go to the trouble of a weapon that expensive your gonna have is custom made, right? But all of them? Why not get a master weaponsmith to make it for you and then get a master seal maker to enchant it. I realized that I had been going about it all wrong, trying to seal ready-made stuff.

So I go to make a dagger, but as I heat the metal I add seals. It was a bitch to do, first I had to modify the gloves to conduct chakra, which took me a week alone. But as I'm sealing it I notice something. I've been able to make seals on metal before, that's easy. The problem is they don't conduct, unless you touch the seal directly nothing happens. But as I channeled the chakra through I noticed that the pathways were changing as I sealed the metal, actively moving into the inside. Once I finished and let it cool I could channel chakra through it!

Now it's not quite time to break out the ice and melons yet. The channeling was extremely weak, and wasn't usable. It wasn't like the time I felt the chakra sword in the trophy room. Plus it took me all day for a barely functional dagger, Sasori wasn't famous because he made chakra conducting metal, that was done before. He made it easy to mass produce and modified it.

**Temari's diary December 27th 1930**  
Sorry I haven't written until now, but it's been really hard to get away. I don't know where to begin, I suppose it all started four days ago, when a mysterious oasis appeared near the city. No one knew what to make of it, some claiming divine spirits, while others claimed it was a communist plot and would poison anyone who drank. Naturally father sent guards to prevent anyone from actually doing anything.  
It was the 24th when it actually happened. I really don't tend to look forward to Christmas, "a time to spend with family" isn't exactly something to enjoy. Father had moved us to the tower, his paranoia running rampant. It was late at night when I woke up, and then I saw him.

The first thing I noticed was he was from Fire entering from the window. How he had gotten past the guards I had no idea. I told him not to move or I would bring every guard down on him. Faster than I could blink, he pulled out a gun. I tried to dodge while yelling as loud as I could. I soonnoticed a lack of 1)pain, 2)gunshot and 3)my yelling. I looked at the man in confusion. He gave a small bow "I am terribly sorry, my lady, but I can't have you yelling. That little gunjutsu will keep you from talking for the next… hour or so. You could try to make some other noise, but I really prefer that you didn't."

It was then that I caught his face he wasn't much older than I was… What was really amazing was the air he projected around himself. It was cool, not like the maniac of Garaa, or Kankuro's "tough guy", or even the coldness of my father. It was a man at ease with himself.

I wasn't sure what to do when I saw Gaara come into the room, I had forgotten that he didn't sleep. Gaara, unsurprisingly declared he would kill the man. The man only stared him down. I tried to tell him to run, but, couldn't talk. Then something amazing happened _Gaara __backed down_. I don't know how the man did it, I don't know what it was, but Gaara back down and the man headed into the hallway. He came back a few minutes later, with a small sack. As I watched he headed to one of the window, before stopping on last time.

"I'm terribly sorry, I almost forgot." Reaching into his cloak he pulled out three brightly wrapped presents, handing one to me, and one to Gaara, who took it without protest and didn't even break it. He then left a third "please be so kind as to give this to your other brother will you?" I nodded, far to shocked by what had happened to do anything else. He left through the window without another word. It wasn't easy sneaking into Kankuro's room the next day, but I managed it.

Father was furious, and after he found out about the gifts he demanded I give him the fan to burn. But I didn't tell him about the other gifts. The first was an amazing model airplane, not only was the detail incredible, but as you channel chakra into it the propeller turns. The second piece was a pair of aviator goggles, just my size. They say that man was Itachi Uchiha, and he's a notorious criminal, he killed his entire family except for his little brother. I could get behind that; hell, Kankuro would probably thank me. I'm keeping the goggles and plane here, where father won't find them.

**Kankuro's Diary December 27th 1930**  
It's amazing. That man Itachi Uchiha, not only did he manage to waltz past our defenses, but he actually stole the ruby eye. Father's furious, doubly so when he found out Itachi snuck into our bedrooms while we were asleep. I spent as much time as I could memorizing every bit of the book, knowing father would demand it and burn it. It was written by lightening, and discussed modern nin tactics. The most frustrating thing was I know I would never read it all before he found out, and holding out wasn't a possibility. So I tried to read as much as possible before it got taken away. Father apparently tried to take Gaara's sand toys away, but Gaara refused… would have like to see that.

What I didn't tell father was the other two gifts. Inside the box was a note "_Certain parties would be very angry if these were known, so please be discreet_.  
-Itachi"

Inside were two pieces of metal. At first I was confused, then I noticed one was a gear, and one of the finest I'd ever seen. Acting on a wild hope, I channeled chakra through them. _They were both part of a metal puppet_. The gear was part of a joint, while the second was the more usual metal. I'm not sure how he got them, but this is… the greatest thing ever. Don't dare take them apart, instead using a file to shave of a few scraps for study. With these I may actually be able to go somewhere.

There is something that bugs me about all this. Gaara doesn't sleep… so how'd he sneak past him. Plus he's been acting weird, less confrontation, NOT telling us he'll going to kill us every five minutes…. It's disturbing. Actually both my siblings are acting weird. Temari's had her head in the cloud one minute then acting all moody the next. Plus I saw her watching father burn the fan, she looked ready to murder him. I'll admit, it was a nice fan, even wind chakra compatible, from what I heard. But still… it was like she was possessed.

**Temari's Diary Jan 1st 1931**  
It's a new year, time to make a promise. I've had it. I don't care if father doesn't like planes, I'm going to fly, and not on my fan. Even though I've made great stride, it inherently limited, I'll never be able to fly more than a few hours, no matter how skillfully I regulate myself. Beside, planes are perfectly fine tools, isn't a ninja supposed to use any weapon at hand? Now all I have to figure out is how

**Temari's Diary Jan 14th 1931**  
I expect it to start snowing any minute now, maybe for all nine Bijuu to show up and begin the final reaping, cause the world is surly ending. _Kankuro had a good idea_. I was watching Kankuro today as he was taking measurements on Karasu, while holding various metal plating up to him. That's when it hit me, there's no way to get father to allow a plane, so why not make my own? I know a lot of cavern complexes in the cliffs where I could hide it. Only problem is the expertise, but I've got a solution to that. I know Kakuro's has some way of getting books from elsewhere, especially once father would disapprove up. Little blackmail never hurt nobody…..

**Temari's Diary Feb 12th 1931**  
Building this may be more of a problem than I originally expected. I finally got some designed books, and I'm not sure it's possible. The frame alone is hard, but the poles are viable, and I've made enough fans I'm sure I can handle that, least for a basic one. No the real problem is the engine, there's no way I can manage the chakra engine for this thing. Even if I took blacksmithing half the seals aren't available and simply can't be done by one person. This sucks. Still, I found out a lot of fun facts from the books. You know flight was invented in wind. First powered flight was made by the Light brothers in the devil hills south of here. Funny that.

I heard on the radio that Itachi struck Iwa. Must be nice, going where you please, on the open road like that. Sometimes I'd just like to, fly away. I'd go and join him, pretty sure a master criminal would have use for someone who could fly. Me and him, we'd make the perfect criminal pair… I'd have to put up with that Kisame fellow, but he can't be any worse that Kankuro…

**Kankuro's Diary May 16 1931**  
I've finished the first version of the armor, and just in time too. The designs not perfect, I had to stick to simply enchanting the patches where the strings attach, and connecting to the larger armor. It's not as good as one whole, little stiff, and the connections are a weak point, but it's better than nothing. I'm going to need it, my father assigned us a B-rank mission, I'm not sure who I'm in more danger from, whatever we're going to face or Gaara. I mean with C rank at least it's simple, find the target, and run at the first sign of Gaara getting angry, but here I actually have to think about which is more dangerous. Old man wished me luck, said if the whole kage thing doesn't work out I'd always make a great blacksmith.

**Temari's diary June 16 1931**  
I can actually do it, I can actually have a plane. It won't be easy, but I can do it. I can actually fly. I supposed I should at the beginning. The B-rank mission we were assigned was to guard some northern town, apparently it was being raided by ninja. At first I was nervous, but when we got there it was unexpectedly quite. Apparently after the last raid the nin had decided to raid a few towns north of the border till they were sure the heat was off. Bad luck for them that we waited.

Good luck for me, as it turned out. While we were at the town, one of the "barnstormers" was traveling by. Baki set us some independent routes to check every day, but he didn't account for my flight speed and I had a free hour or two till he got back. I I went over to the barnstormers and asked to give me lessons. At first he tried to up the price, must off figured ninja were loaded…. He was partially right of course, I'm the kages daughter, but not like I can access most of that wealth. I got him to settle for some of the stored food I brought, the shows just weren't brining in the cash these days. The flights were amazing, at first he wouldn't let me touch the controls, being a "lady" and all that. But after a few days I managed to convince him (seeing the hole my wind could tear in the dunes may have helped). I learned more in that week or two that in months of book reading.

The only problem was that we began to get reports the bandits were heading back, once our mission was over I would have to head back. I tried to convince him to sell the plane, but he wasn't willing to part least not at what I could offer then and there, it was his baby and his livelihood. He tried to convince me to give him somewhere to meet later, but I couldn't do that. Father wouldn't allow him to overtly bring it into Suna, which meant the only potential meeting place was outside. I could have given him directions, but there was no way I was giving a hidden entrance (even if only by air) to a random stranger. He would have sold if for the first solid meal Rock offered him.

The missing-nin finally gave back. Frankly for me the fighting was bad, Baki, Gaara and Karasu were the frontline fighters, and they kept them all at a distance. So I was able to stand back and blast away without any of them getting close. The numbers were a bit surprising, there must have been over twenty of them, but we were still winning. Then… it happened. I don't know what exactly it was, but something pissed Gaara off. The next thing I know he's gathering sand towards himself, forming a giant claw. He swings it and crushed two of them in one blow. Baki and Kankuro backed off, and Gaara began to fight the rest by himself. He was tearing through them, but a few were pretty quick on their feet, only making him matter. He gathered even more sand, and a giant tanki began to form. I'd always known Gaara was a monster, but this was the first time I really was able to directly associate that monster with the one-tail.

The power… was incredible. Baki ordered us to flee. Gaara then turned his attention on the town. I didn't see much directly, as none of us were foolish enough to go near, but I did see the aftermath. Everything, buildings, animals, people, had been crushed. The few survivors were shell shocked. One old man called us traitors and yelled at us for not protecting them, Baki informed him that we did protect them… from the bandits… I can still remember his face. As we search I found the barnstormer..or at least his remains. The plane was in pieces, and the left wing was completely crushed, but as I inspected it I found the engine was still intact. I managed to get Kankuro to put the pieces in storage seals, and got it all the way here.

Now that I've got an engine, I've actually got a chance. It won't be easy, I still need a frame, but I have lots of experience with fans, and I should be able to get the rest of the frame made in pieces if I contact the right people. Unlike Kankuro's little project, it doesn't need to be an exact fit.

**Kankuro's diary November 5th 1931**  
I heard on the Radio that Fire's got a new president. Not surprising. My father is smug about it, as he thinks it shows the failures of their system. Idiot, the last three years showed this. This… this shows the success. When the have a bad president they can get rid of him. They can adapt and change in a way we never can.

I've always known I was going to be the next kage. Gaara… even before I kewn him I knew he was shunned, and Temari's never been the marrying type. (Though I do know she might reconsider for a certain missing nin, but she'd kill me if she knew I knew). So I always knew I was going to be kage, and I've prepared for it. I'm not the smartest ever, but I'm not a dumb as some people think I am. I've read every book on politics, tactics and history I can get my hands on, and I know how much deep shit Wind is in. At the beginning of the War we were the ones who were expected to make Earth back down, simply by showing up, but after Sasori and my grandfather disappeared we weren't even a blip.

War's coming again, of that I'm sure. And wind is not ready at all right now. My father blames it on the Damiyo, and military cut-backs. But all nations have cuts back after the war, it just makes sense. It's incompetent leadership that's killing us. Father refuses to face the modern era, angry at the diminishing power of ninja, but that only makes the problem worse. Yet non-ninja become more important with technology, but refusing to use it ourselves only makes it worse. We need to embrace change.

There's another problem with power. Mainly that those who know they don't have a firm grip hold onto it hardest. My grandfather was never as harsh as my father. Why, because he was the strongest, and everyone knew it. Don't get me wrong, my father's one of the strongest, but he's not absolutely. That's why he's so harsh, he's deftly afraid of others taking his position. That's why I need to recreate the metal puppets. I'm not one of the best, I never had the natural talent. Part of the reason I went into puppetry is that a lot of it is learning technique, not talent. No matter what I do I won't be the strongest. But there are other ways to establish authority. If I recreate the metal-puppets, it would establish me as having contributed some great to Suna, and my position would be secure. I need that, a lot of the reforms that need to be made won't be popular, and I can't do them if I have to face rebellion from my own ranks.

I also have to look out for my father. If the rumors are right, and he really did kill grandfather and Sasori, then I'm doubly in danger. First for rebuilding the metal puppets, but second because he's going to suspect a cue, given he used on himself. So I can't let him know when I actually begin building them. But once I have them… he won't be able to threaten me, even Gaara won't. I don't think full metal puppets will crush so easily, and given the reports from war histories… I think the weapons on them might even be enough to break his shield…

* * *

_Written by clockworkchaos._

_Just consider this a little more backstory... Geez, I really have too many stories._


End file.
